Akame ga Skylanders: Trap Team
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Kaos has broken the walls of Cloudcracker prison and released the baddest villans of all. Now, Skylands receives help from other worldly freedom fighters killing for justice. Will the Skylanders and Night raid work to gather to capture evil and Unleash good?
1. Kill the Soda Drinker

_Kaos has done it this time._

 _He has blown the doors of Cloudcracker Prison Wide open, freeing the villains trapped there and scattering the Trap Masters and Traptanium Crystals. But worst of all, they were freed._

 _The Doom Raiders, the most sinister, vile and cruel villains Skylands has ever laid eyes on. My body is wounded. I cannot perform the summoning needed to bring the Skylanders back. The Portal Masters on Earth will handle that._

 _But I can summon ones who can help._

 _With my last breath, I will summon Great Warriors. Strong, principled people from dark times. Those who wield weapons never seen. And one who will be purified of har darkness. But that means bringing those killed, back from the dead. I can only hope that they can keep in check their killing instincts… and fight for what's…. Right…._

* * *

Soda Springs was having it's annual Soda Fest. Everything was peaceful, coordinated and lively.

Or not… because as it kicked into high gear, escaped villains were causing a ruckus, especially one who gains power from soda, The Gulper.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Me want soda!" The Gulper grabbed another batch and swallowed every last drop of the soda. When he finished, he grew once more, bigger than ever. He tossed the barrel into the outskirts, where an old Mabu blasted it with his pistol.

"Wonder where my Skylander operative is?" On cue, a flash of light was next to him, and two beings appeared. The trap master Snap Shot, and core figure food fight.

"Croc and Roll!" Snap Shot said.

"Eat this!" Food fight followed.

"BOOMSTICKS! That's a Skylander Alright! My name is Buzz, head of security and secret ninja commando operations around here." Buzz said,

"Ooh, Crikey!" Snap Shot said stretching. "It is no fun being frozen, and I'm cold-blooded."

Buzz cleared his throat, "Now, how's about we go investigate all of this ruckus?"

"No need, mate. I already know what happened. That's The Gulper off in the distance, yeah?" Snapshot asked.

"Yes, but he's supposed to be locked up at Cloudcracker Prison with the other Doom Raiders. How did he get out?" Buzz questioned.

"One word, mate. Kaos. He blew up the prison, sending me and the other Trap Masters to Earth. Luckily, some portal master found me and Food Fight here in a box, activated the portal, and we were able to get transported here." Snapshot explained.

"He never gives up, does he?" Food Fight asked.

"Afraid not. It's up to us to save Skylands again. Let's get movin' Food Fight." Snap Shot said.

"Right behind ya!" Food fight said.

The two began moving and used their weapons to clear the debris blocking their ways.

"It's lucky I still have my Traptanium Bow and arrows. Without em', we won't stand a chance against The Gulper or any of the villains that escaped the Prison." Snap Shot said.

Off in the distance, the gulper ripped a soda pipe off and gurgled down the contents before ripping the whole part off and throwing it at them.

"Uh oh, I can't blast that apart." Buzz said.

"Look out!" Snap Shot said. Just as the pipe reached them, it was sliced clean in half.

"What the!?" Snapshot asked in shock.

"How did that happen?" Buzz asked.

"Look, up there!" Food fight said pointing up near a building. A shape jumped down and landed near the three. It was a girl with black hair flowing in the wind. She wears a black shirt and short skirt, red gloves and wields a long katana.

(Cue- Akame ga Kill main theme)

"A Portal master? No wait...who are you?" Snapshot asked.

"She ain't any ordinary blade wielder, that's for sure." Buzz said.

"Thank you so much for saving us." Food Fight thanked. "But, who are you?"

"Akame. And you don't have to thank me. I was only doing what I had to do." Akame said.

"That sword…" Buzz said. "Is that one of those Imperial Arms?"

Akame looked at the Mabu in surprise, until her eyes hardened. "How do you know about the Imperial Arms?"

"I know lots of things, Including a girl who wields the One-Hit Kill: Murasame." Buzz answered.

"I'm surprised you know about my Imperial Arms, even when you're not from my planet." Akame admitted.

"Some dying portal master summoned you here because you fight for what's right when others don't believe you. In fact, you were the last man standing in that fiasco after that crazy Ice women Esdeath took this boy named Tatsumi away." Buzz explained.

"They were all killed… and I was left." Akame said.

"Me want more soda!" The Gulper shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I hate to break up the conversation, but we still have to deal with The gulper. We can talk later." Snapshot said.

(end song)

The three teamed up and ran to the epicenter, where they saw a wall next to a cannon.

"Only thing better than a key, is a cannon! Blast that door down with it." Buzz said. Food Fight did so, blasting the wall down, and allowed them to move on.

They then came across a sheep grazing.

"A… sheep?" Akame asked.

"Careful Skylanders, and young lady. This may look like an ordinary, harmless little sheep, but I can personally assure you that Sheep Creep here, is bad news. In fact, he was locked up for an ill-fated sheep rebellion." buzz explained.

"In other words, that sheep is responsible for killing hundreds of innocent people?" Akame questioned.

"Whoa, where did all of this kill talk come from?" Food Fight asked.

"Oh, sorry. Back home, I was living in the capital, and many evil people intend to kill others. Many innocent people were slaughtered under the moon, and others believed it's all in good fun. Which is Why, Night Raid was created, to end the existence of those who wish to kill the innocent." Akame explained.

Sheep Creep heard all of that, and whipped out two cork blasters and bleated.

Sheep Creep!

"Looks like he's looking for a fight." Snap Shot said pulling an arrow out.

Before the two could advance, Akame held her arm out, stopping them.

"I'll handle this." She slowly unsheathed her weapon. "Anyone who is a killer, must be eliminated."

"Wait!" Snapshot said stopping her. "Why kill them when you can trap em?"

"But Snap Shot, it's gonna be tough to do that without Traptanium crystals. The prison was made of the stuff, but now it's all gone." Food Fight said.

"You're forgetting something, mate. We were blown to earth, so the crystals were too. And all element coordinated." Snapshot said.

He fired an arrow and charged in, Slamming down on Sheep creep and defeating him with no trouble at all.

Sheep Creep, Defeated!

"Portal Master, now!" Snap Shot said.

As if someone was hearing him, a portal in the sky appeared and the sheep was sucked in.

"What was that?" Akame asked in surprise.

"A Trap in action. Back on earth, portal masters have possession of us and Crystal Traps. We can use em to trap villains in their world, and make them fight for us."

"Outstanding." Akame pondered. "If this was an Imperial Arms, then Night Raid would be unstoppable. But then again, I survived and ended the war, at the cost of everyone else exept me and the Boss."

"Now to get Sheep Creep back here. Check this out!" Food Fight said as the portal opened. Sheep Creeps trap materialized, which seemed to be a emerald crystal with a hammer design. It slammed on the ground and sheep Creep appeared.

"Boomsticks! Glad to see you turn your life around, Sheep Creep." Buzz said as the sheep bellowed in happiness.

"Well, one bad guy taken cared of." Snapshot said.

Sheep Creep turned to Akame, which she had an emotional face, which seemed to freak the sheep out.

"You're lucky you're on our side now, but I know a killer when I see one, and if you plan on betraying us, and killing anymore innocent people, I will kill you where you stand." She warned in a calm, but scary voice.

The sheeps white skin turned slightly grey, admitting he didnt want to mess with a sword fighter like Akame. He nodded and bounced near Buzz.

"Man, that girls scary when she wants to be." Food Fight whispered.

"Yeah." Snapshot whispered back.

The four moved on and heard another rumble and a flash of light. A new warrior appeared with a sword. It was a boy with brown hair, emerald eyes, a cream sweater, brown boots and blue jeans.

"Oooow. Dammit." The boy muttered in pain, rubbing his behind.

"Holy Guacamole! You're supposed to be dead!" Buzz said.

"Huh?" He turned to the Skylanders and Buzz. "Wah! Huge talking Anthro animals and fish!"

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked with her eyes widened in shock. "Buzz is right…."

The boy turned to the black haired girl, and his eyes widened to. "A...Akame?"

"I saw you… after you died. You were frozen with Esdeath and shattered after defending against Shwartzentazer. How are you alive now?" She whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"I...I don't know." He answered looking at his hand. "But I think a better question is, why are we here?"

"You were summoned. Summoning includes being alive, or coming back from the dead from your last known point of existence made whole. A portal master here, with his dying breath, summoned you, the girl, and three others back from the dead." Buzz explained.

"So, who else?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ones got blonde hair, the other younger with pink hair, and the last one…. She needed to be stitched up after her, explosive suicide."

"That's Leone and Mine, but…" Tatsumi said before realizing. "No. Nonono! Somebody brought _her_ back!?"

"Uh, why are you acting up?" Food Fight said as they kept moving.

"Uh, just remembering someone of that description, and she's totally crazy." Tatsumi said.

They got to another area where a gate was shown.

"You kids are showing alot of promise. I like that." Buzz said. "But if you really wannna stay ahead of the game, you need to check out these elemental gates. They can only be opened with a trap master of the same element. And when they are, Boomsticks! You instantly have acces to a new area with a magical hat."

"Why would we want a hat?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because theyre awesome! And they give you a power boost, thats the magical part." Buzz said.

"I think I'll pass. As long as I have Incursio, I'm ready for anything." Tatsumi said. He then took a look at the symbol on the gate, which was a drop of water.

"Oh, that. All Skylanders have a specific element. There's Water, Fire, Life, Earth, Tech, Undead, Air and Magic." Buzz explained.

"So, I were to walk up to this gate because I'm a water trap master…" Snap Shot said as the gate flashed and suddenly opened.

"Cool!" Food Fight said.

Snapshot navigated the new area and got the hat, then used the Bounce Pad nearby and jumped to the next area. Tatsumi then saw Buzz and was confused.

"How did you get over here without the bounce pad thing?" Tatsumi asked.

"My super secret ninja training of course. But we can talk more about that later." Buzz said pointing to the Gulper.

"Soda! I must have more SODA!" Gulper called out before grabbing a barrel and chugging it down, growing in size and crushing the barrel. "See? That is why I must have SODA!"

The Gulper!

"All of this over a beverage? This guy's got issues." Tatsumi said feeling a sweatdrop.

"But if it's soda he wants, then it's soda he's NOT gonna get." Buzz said. "So all you need to do is get over to the rooftops and destroy the soda vats before Gulper can drink em."

"Heh." Tatsumi smirked. "This will be a piece of cake. Akame, ready to show this freak what the Night Raid is all about?"

"Sure thing. Just like old times, Tatsumi." Akame smiled.

The Skylanders and Night Raid bounced over to the roof tops.

"Remember, we don't have to kill the Gulper. Just smash the soda barrels so he can't get any bigger." Snap Shot said to Akame.

"Very well, but if he leaves us with no choice, then I won't hesitate to kill him."

"The problem is trying to shrink him down to trap him." Food Fight pointed out.

"Get to that later, there's the first vat."

"Okay.' Tatsumi pulled out his sword. "Time to show you guys, what I'm made of!" He stabbed the sword into the ground and light engulfed him. "INCURSIOOOO!"

The next thing anybody knew, A large species of a dragon appeared and roared, before engulfing the boy. When the light cleared,Tatsumi was clad in white armor with a helmet.

"Whoa!" Food fight said in awe.

"That is the Demon Armor: Incursio. When worn, the user is covered in armor that enhances the wearers capabilities." Buzz explained.

"More Soda!" The gulper grabbed another barrel and was about to drink it.

"I don't think so!" Tatsumi charged in and slashed his fingers, making the beast roar in pain. He dropped the barrel and the soda blasted everywhere.

"GRRRRR! Now Gulper MAAAAD!" He roared.

"Guys, destroy the barrels! Me and Akame will distract him!" Tatsumi ordered as he and the raven haired girl charged in and were distracting him.

"We need another Trap Master. Hope the Portal Master has more of us."

Whoever was watching them did, as a light smashed down and bounced off of Gulper's head and landed. It was a female Robot with an orange Traptanium gear.

"All geared up!" She announced.

"Cool, a robot!" Tatsumi said.

"Nice to see ya, Gearshift. Now how about giving our friends there a little support?" Snapshot asked as he destroyed a soda barrel.

"Even better, I'll end this." Gearshift said hopping over to another building with two soda vats.

"I see you've caught on." Buzz said as the others landed near him. "These two vats have soda both in them. One was voted the best out of all the others in the festival. The other is a disgusting suction eel flavored brand. Giving him the eel flavor should shrink him down to size."

"Oh, I get it!" Tatsumi said giving Gearshift a hand. "Hey Gulper, you want the best soda!? Well, get a load of this!" He pointed at the eel barrel.

"SODA!" He called out taking the barrel and chugging it down, before sticking his tongue out in disgust. Once this happened, he saw parts of his body beginning to shrink before going to normal size and falling.

"Alright! It worked!" Tatsumi cheered.

The Gulper, defeated

"You think this will stop Gulper. I'll be back to drinking soda in no….time?" he said before a vortex opened up in the sky. "Stay back swirly thing!" he called out pointing his trident at it.

"Tatsumi, hold on to something!" Akame called out as they grabbed onto the nearby building as Gulper's trident flew right into the vortex.

"My trident!" he called out as he tried to run. "I just wanted to drink sooooodaaaaaa!" he cried before going into the vortex as it closed.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi said as a screen opened up, showing a sapphire blue jug trap on a portal device.

"What? Hello? Can anyone hear Gulper? And if so, could you bring Gulper some soda?" The the gulper's voice came from within the trap.

The Gulper, Trapped!

"Gulper has to be nice now? Kind of strange, but Gulper get used to it." Gulper said tapping the crystal.

"Freaky. So that's Earth where were summoned here to this world." Akame said,

"And Leone, Mine and… Seryu, all came back from the dead with me here." Tatsumi said shivering. "I just hope she doesn't have her Imperial Arms."

"And what would that one be?" Food Fight asked.

"Magical Beast Transformation: Hecatoncheir. Her Imperial Arm is basically Alive. Calls it Koro for some reason." Akame explained.

"Trust me. This Imperial arm fits her crazy ego. It allows that thing to transform into something crazy, and when it goes to it's trump card, that's where hell breaks loose." Tatsumi added.

"Not to mention all of that crazy weaponry she had. Her body is fused and implanted in her body." Buzz said as they teleported back. They were at the base of an Academy now.

"Akame, Tatsumi, let me be the first to welcome you, to Skylander Academy." Buzz said. "But with the Gulper out, that could mean the rest of the Doom Raiders are out as well."

"Yeah, cuz Kaos blew the thing up." Said a girl as two other mabu came up beside her.

"So, these are the odd guys out huh?" the one in the aviator outfit said. "Names Flynn. Self proclaimed best Pilot in all skylands. Boom!"

"Uh…" Tatsumi said.

"Don't mind him. My names Cali, i'm an explorer. Flynn and I have been with the Skylanders ever since we met." The female one said.

"And you are?" Akame asked the other girl.

"Mags is the name. Inventor of all the cool stuff here at Skylander Academy. As well as 87 million thing. That's a number too. 87 million." Mags said.

"Inventor girl right." Gulper said through the crystal. "Last thing Gulper remember is big explosion. Only one not with others right now."

"And who are they? You do know right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, yes, Gulper knows. There's me, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Dreamcatcher, Dr. Krankcase, Wolfgang and Golden Queen. We the Doom Raiders. We rule all of Skylands soon!"

Akame pointed her sword at the crystal, making Gulper jolt back. "Doom Raiders? You're responsible for killing many innocent people."

"W-we no kill here in Skylands! Not even us!" Gulper blurted out, afraid of this girl.

"Akame, be nice." said a voice as another came up.

"No way! You got here too?" Tatsumi said as he saw none other than Najenda, the leader of Night Raid.

"You know her? She came here not to long ago when we were opening." Mags said.

"You said the dying Portal Master only summoned a few of us. Why the boss?" Akame asked.

"I think it figured if Night Raid and a Jaeger were reuniting, than someone who's a leader had to come too." Buzz said.

"Well as weird as this is, she always has a plan for missions, and we've succeeded many times over. I can't be complaining." Tatsumi said.

"Wait Mags, if Cloudcracker was destroyed, there's no telling who else may be on the loose. We need to figure that out as soon as ASAP." Buzz explained.

"Well, we could always ask the Stone Heads at Know-it all island, they know everything." Cali said.

"They may even know where Leone and Mine landed." Akame said.

Tatsumi groaned. "I can understand that, but do we really have to team up with the Jager's number one Psycho? I don't want us hitting off with her."

"You just leave Seryu to me." buzz said. "That girl know's justice all right, but it's misplaced. Eon or me will have her back on track."

"Then from here on, Night Raid and Skylanders are a team." Najenda said. "Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, Mine and Seryu will support and stop whoever this Kaos is. Our first stop, Know it All Island."

"You think Leone and Mine will be there?" Tatsumi asked.

"Who knows where they are, and when they will appear." Buzz said.

* * *

 **This was made possible by my partners Jexi and Sonic3461. Hope you enjoyed and more updates coming up!**


	2. Kill the Stone Heads

From within an evil base, Kaos's evil laugh was heard as his act of freeing the doom raiders ended. He was then shown with the remaining doom raiders as they sat around a conference table.

"Welcome, welcome Doom Raiders, to my Ultimate Evil War Table… of DOOM!" Kaos laughed from his chair.

"Enough with the games, little man. What is it you want with us?" asked a wolf with a strange looking guitar.

"Your guess is as good as Chompy Puppet and mine, Wolfgang." said a mage in green, unusual clothing with a puppet on his right arm said.

"Well spotted, my evil compatriot! All I wish is to offer you all my protection within my new evil lair complete with camouflage! Show them Glumshanks!" Kaos said.

The green troll then pulled the lever as the metal dome exterior became a bouncy house and then an igloo.

"Pretty ingenius right?" Kaos asked as the Chompy Mage looked to his puppet who shook his head no.

"Fat lot of good your protection did the Gulper. And you know what else? I don't like your smell. " Wolfgang said. "It almost smells like.. What is that, cat?"

"I do agree, Wolfgang. As a chef of great renowned, I know bad eggs when I see them. Peeu, peeu. But I do like the amazing chair." said a creature with a pepper head.

"Yeah. Let's keep the chair and ditch the creep." said a floating girl head as the Doom Raiders started to gang up on Kaos.

"Wait! The smell isn't coming from him." Wolfgang said. "I smell a cat."

"Your nose must be acting up, no cat could possibly get in my lair." Kaos said.

"Yeah. Let's just get rid of this loser." the head said.

"But I freed you! You should be obeying me! You haven't even heard my plan!" Kaos said.

"Enough!" Shouted a commanding voice as a woman made of gold came into the room. "Don't think of us as ungrateful, Kaos. You and the troll may stay, but you all will be following my plan to bring Skylands to its knees! And it will be...solid gold!" she said touching a normal chair, turning it to gold as she and the other Doom Raiders laughed.

"Um, Lord Kaos, doom raiders?" Glumshanks said. "I should probably mention this, but there were two unusual Skylanders at Gulper's location."

"Unusual? What d'ya mean?" Wolfgang said.

"Have a look for yourself, Wolfgang sir." Glumshanks said showing the images of Tatsumi and Akame.

"They're humans. I know their kind before." Wolfgang said. "I was human once, before I transformed into my wolf form."

"Humans or not, we have to be very cautious around them." Glumshanks said before Kaos hit him.

"Foolish Glumshanks! This was just a small fluke. One victory doesn't mean danger." Kaos laughed.

"You're wrong. These two hold very powerful weapons, especially that boy." The image showed Tatsumi yelling and transforming into the Incursio armor.

"That's… an Imperial Arms?" The one in the scientist hat and the spider legs said in shock.

"You know about this?"

"I do. The Imperial Arms are very powerful and legendary weapons. Very few mortals can wield them. Rejected, and they suffer the Consequences. The Imperial Arm that boy has is known as Incursio. And the girl has one of the most powerful of them all, One Hit Kill: Murasame." the doctor explained.

Everyone at the table gasped.

"Dr. Krankcase, you're pulling our legs! Well almost all of our legs, Dreamcatcher doesn't have any." Wolfgang said.

"Hey!" Dreamcatcher shouted.

"Anyway, it's basically impossible for a bunch of Children to wield weapons that are that dangerous! If so, then prove what they can do! Prove how powerful these Imperial Arms are!" Kaos demanded.

"He is really stupid." Wolfgang said.

"Regardless, he still has the resources we need for my own plan. With the power of Traptanium, there will be nothing that can stop us!' Golden Queen said laughing.

As the villains discussed, Wolfgang turned to the scent. "I'm sure I smelled something other than this creep in here, but-" Wolfgang began.

"Enough with the scent! We have more important matters then your fascinations!" Golden Queen said.

The Doom raiders went to their own devices, while a shape above with blonde hair and a belt tied to her own gear watched in her transformed form of a cat hybrid.

"Whew. If he had caught on I'd be dead, again. But come to think of it, why am I alive? Is this one of those reincarnation deals or what?" she pondered. "Eh, no biggie. Cats always did have nine lives. So I guess I got eight left."

The Shape bounded out of the base and came into the light and reverted to a normal form. Leone has come back from the grave and is now in Skylands.

"I gotta find out more about these guys. One of the guards did say there were some stone heads somewhere with info on these guys. But where was it? Oh yeah! Know it All Island. Just gotta hitch a ride and I'll be there no problem." she said. She spotted a troll air ship leaving.

"Hurry! The Skylanders are on their way there." a troll shouted.

"Bingo." Leone said jumping onto the ship. She then overheard the conversation.

"Kaos wants us to capture Incursio and Murasame for a test of their own strength. Stay sharp, and don't let that girl hit you with her blade."

"Incursio and Murasame?" Leone questioned, and then went wide eyed. "That means Akame and Tatsumi are here too. So I wasn't the only one back from the dead. Well, Tatsumi anyway."

The airship flew over the island as a light came forth from the sky.

"We got a new Skylander, incoming!" a troll shouted. 

"Shoot it down!" another said before the shape split into two and rammed the ship, Leone jumping off as the orbs landed to see a golden lion with a red shield and a cyborg Dinosaur with a helicopter pack.

"Bringing the heat!" the lion said.

"Dino Might!" the dinosaur followed.

Leone stared at the two Skylanders. "Whoa, so weird, yet awesome! So you're a Skylander."

"Correct. My name is Wildfire, and this is Chopper. And you must be Leone, user of the Animal King: Lionel."

"What? How do you know about my Imperial Arms?" Leone asked shocked by his guess of the Imperial Arms.

"Buzz has been giving us some information about them, along with this woman, with grey hair and smokes a cigarette."

"Boss is here too? It's like a Night Raid reunion in this place." Leone said.

"I guess if you're here for Intel, and so are we. We were just summoned, so let's meet up with your pals and ours." Chopper said.

"Like your reasoning, but first…" Leone said. "Lionelle Transform!" Her body glowed and her hands became animal claws and grew ears and a tail with extra hair. "Let's have a little fun."

"Holy stone age!" Chopper exclaimed in shock. "How did she do that!?"

"It's the stone on her belt. That's her Imperial Arms powers." Wildfire explained amazed by her transformation.

"When I'm like this in Beast form, my senses increase and I love the rush of beating things up with my fists." Leone explained smashing her fists together.

The three moved into the island and saw a Stonehead, but then fell into a Pit Trap, where a little plant creature was staring down at them.

"A Tussle Sprout!" Wildfire said.

"Gotcha now. Let's Tussle!" Tussle Sprout said. He jumped into the pit and blasted his spore gas. All three easily dodged and Leone punched him so hard, he slammed into the wall.

"Wow. Senses and Strength increase. Not a bad get." Chopper said.

"Not to mention a badass healing factor as a Trump Card." Leone said. Suddenly a flash of light appeared, followed by a vortex. Tussle Sprout was immediately picked up and sucked in.

"I'm totally allergic to vortexes, A-CHOOOOOO!" Tussle Sprout said as he was sucked in.

"Another villain trapped and on our side. Sorry about the suction." Wildfire said.

"No prob. Now lets see what our stony friend has to say." leone said as the three jumped up to the Stonehead who turned to them.

"I know why you're here. You want information on the main bad guys. I tell you about Chompy Mage." it said.

"Okay, what is it?" Leone said getting a note pad.

"Chompy Mage like to dance, he also like to Stompy. But the thing he likes the most, is turn everyone to Chompy."

"Uhhhh, what are those by the way?" the blonde asked.

Several small green creatures with jaws appeared.

"Those…" Chopper said. "Are chompies. I got this."

He fired missiles from his copter pack, then jumped into the air and spun his rotor into them, defeating them.

Leone whistled. "Now that was some skills you pulled off."

"Thanks. Now, best to be careful around them, and try not to turn into one of them." Chopper said.

"Not to worry. This cat won't be easy to catch. But, I don't get what that rhyme was. It didn't make any sense."

"They're always like that." Wildfire said. "Now, let's find more and get to the others"

Leone smirked. "Finally. I've been itching for a good fight."

They made it to the main road, where they saw Buzz and the others.

"You mean the Stonehead with Chompy Mage's intel was already spoken to?' Buzz asked.

"Looks that way. These Stone Heads go silent when spoken to. Which means we ain't the only ones going for the Doom Raiders." Snapshot said.

"Always the analytical one, eh Snapshot?" Wildfire said jumping in front of him.

"Wildfire! As I thought. Well, my skills are thanks to my fellow Crocogators." Snap Shot said.

"And mine from my Fire Claw Clan." Wildfire said.

"Hey, I just noticed this, but all of you have a different color Traptanium weapon." Tatsumi said.

"Nothing weird. The color symbolizes which element we belong to. My weapons a bow and arrow, Wildfires got a shield, and Gearshift has her... well, gear, I suppose." Snapshot said.

"Which I can convert into dual swords whenever I so wish." Gearshift said.

"Akame! Tatsumi!" Leone said coming down with Chopper.

"Boomsticks! You must be Leone, all right. Coming back from the dead hasnt weakened your skills a bit." Buzz said. "Welcome aboard!"

"Man, am I glad youre back, Leone. Mine's here somewhere too. And a Jaeger, Seryu." Tatsumi said.

"So all four of us came back from the dead to help Akame with this place. Why does that not surprise me? Ah well, can't change what's done so let's keep finding these stoneheads." Leone said.

"You haven't changed a bit, Leone." Akame said.

The group advanced and fought off the troll forces, coming across another Stone head.

"I tell you about Dreamcatcher. When time is for sleeping, or that is what it seem. But she will steal your secrets even while you dream." the stone head said.

"Freaky, and I saw her up close. She's only a head." Leone said.

"Seriously?" Tatsumi said in shock.

"That means you were close to the Doom Raiders base of operations." Gearshift said.

"Yeah, and it looked like they were gonna hit it off with that Kaos guy, but when you two were mentioned, well, Kaos just called you kids and a minor threat. Same with the other Doom Raiders, except that Krankcase guy. He knows about our weapons." Leone said.

A stone head then floated down. "I tell you about Dr. Krankcase." it said.

"All right, talk about service." Leone said.

"His inventions are uncanny, legs like a spider. His goo very acidic, his mind never tire."

"None of these rhymes are making any sense.' Tatsumi said.

"Dr. Krankcase has spider legs, he has acid and is always thinking." Akame said, reinterpreting the rhyme. "Dreamcatcher, despite being a head, has the ability to steal dreams, hence her name."

"Youre really good at this." Tussle Sprout said. "Too bad you won't last much longer."

A bird then flew in with a propellor hat on it.

Buzzer Beak!

"Ha! It's just a bird with a funny looking propellor hat!" Leone

The bird squawked as dozens of them flew in.

"Yeah it's funny…. Until they swarm like a bunch of bees." Chopper said as the Buzzer Beaks advanced on the group.

"Quick, cat lady! Tag Gulper in!" Gulper said.

"And how is that gonna help?" Tatsumi said.

"Just do it, he's good for this situation!" Snapshot said.

"Alright, nothin ventured, nothing gained! Get out here, Gulper!" Leone said as the blue trap glowed.

Summoning...Slippery!

Trippery!

Gibbery!

Slimey Wimey Doo!

Slippery!

Gulper then appeared. "Gulper doesn't know what that was, but if you cant eat em'...join em!"

He charged the buzzer beaks and stabbed them with his trident, then ate a couple more.

"Whatever that was, it sounded awesome!" Tatsumi said. "Let me try! Tussle Sprout!"

A brown orb trap appeared.

Summoning...Tough!

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Where is that even coming from?" Tatsumi asked.

"I remember a legend about some sort of watch that makes those exact same sounds when calling out spirit creatures." Buzz said.

"If only we had met someone like that back home." Akame said.

Tussle Sprout and Gulper were tagged back with the other Trap Masters.

"You weren't kidding when you said they would fight on our side." Tatsumi said.

Akame then looked a Buzzer Beak. "One more should do it. Sheep Creep!"

Summoning….Heartful!

Speedy Artful

Sing Lalala

Everywhere

Heartful!

Sheep Creep blasted Buzzer beak with corks and left an opening for Tatsumi.

"Bye bye, birdie!" Tatsumi said knocking him out.

Buzzer Beak Defeated!

A vortex then opened up as Buzzer Beak was sucked right on inside.

"Gotcha!" Tatsumi said as a Troll Tank appeared.

"Looks like they're bringing in the big guns now." Buzz said. "Good thing I packed bombs. Just throw it at the tank and anything else, and walk away as if nothing happened."

They tossed the bomb and made the tank explode. They then found another stone head after.

""I tell you about Wolfgang. His claws are sharp and pointy. He howls up at the moon. It's doom for those who listen, when he plays his evil tune." the stone head said.

"Painful music? From a werewolf?" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah. Wolfgangs a very well known musician cause he discovered the most painful notes known to man, literally." Buzz said.

"And Chef Pepper Jack is even worse." said a human with antlers and forest clothing.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from!" Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi, meet one of our life Trap Master, Bushwhack." Wildfire said.

"Axe to the Max!" Bushwhack said.

"Nice catchphrase, since youre holding a giant green traptanium Double Bladed war ax." Leone said.

"Never even parted ways with it. I used to be from a race of ancient tree elves from the Arcadian Timberlands till those stupid lumberjack trolls came by." Bushwhack said.

"So you kicked their asses to protect your home. Nice." Leone said.

"And he became a trap master just like that. Eon always finds Skylanders if they perform heroic duties." Snapshot said. "For instance, Wildfire was chosen because he protected his clan from a Flame Scorpion with his shield."

"Anyway, let's move on, our last Stonehead and Villain is waiting at the top." Bushwhack said.

And it was as well as an ending point.

"I tell you about Golden Queen. She desires things like glitter, and trinkets she can hold. But most of all she after, things that made of gold." the stone head said.

"I bet she's even made of the stuff." Tatsumi said.

"She is. I even saw her turn a normal chair into solid gold." Leone said.

They came to the ending and saw a plant.. Dog thing.

"Arf! You've fallen for my trap! I am…"

Slobber Trap!

"Life beats water, so I'll axe this puppy." Bushwhack said. He swung his ax and hit him multiple times, while also lobbying acorn grenades and slamming his antlers down.

"That is one tough puppy." Akame said.

"Hey, call out the villain you got earlier!" Bushwhack said.

"Alright. Come on out, Buzzer Beak!"

Summoning...Eerie!

Lookily Lookily

Flippity Dee

Lookily Lookily

Bubba Eerie!

Buzzer Beak bombed Slobber Trap and Bushwhack ended him with another swipe to the face.

Slobber Trap defeated!

"Is it to late to say I'm Sorrryyyyyy!" he cried out as he was sucked into the vortex.

"Well that was fun. I guess those spirit tribes link up to the elements here. We got Charming for Magic, Heartful for Life, Shady for Undead, Tough for Earth, Brave for Fire, Slippery for Water, Eerie for Air, and Mysterious for Tech." Buzz said.

Back at the academy…

"Okay, I went over the intel you guys got, and my conclusion is… we are in some deep stew here." Mags said.

"Now I know why we all were summoned. We have to find and capture all of the Doom Raiders and save Skylands." Akane said.

"To think, killers who saved the capital now have to do capture work." Tatsumi said.

"The Skylanders and I are no stranger to these situations, buddy." Flynn said. "We've faced Kaos, Arkeyans, Greebles, you name it."

"Well Night Raid has faced a lot more than that." Najenda said. "But that's not the issue. Now, we must find and capture all of the Doom Raiders."

"I suggest we start with the Chompy Mage since he's the only one who left a forwarding address: Chompy Mountain." Mags said.

"A mage who summons those little green things? I'd say it's hard to believe if I didn't see his attire or heard his rhyme." Leone said.

"If we play our cards right, we can capture all of the villains and the Doom Raiders, including two more we haven't seen from two new elements rumored to be out there." Mags said.

"Indeed!" said a distant voice as a floating head appeared before them.

"Eon." Snap shot said as he and the skylanders bowed.

"Greetings, Night Raid. I am Eon, once the portal master who defended these lands. The Skylanders are my soldiers, and my chosen. So many have played their part, from the Giants, to the SWAP force, and now the Trap Team. Now, you have been summoned from your world and from the dead to help stop Kaos and the Doom Raiders, and you won't be the only ones." Eon said.

"What do you mean, Master Eon?" Cali asked.

"You see, when Kaos destroyed the prison, it beckoned two new elements to our side, Pure Light, and Utter Darkness. And these… are the two who have been summoned to our side so far." Eon said. Two dragons then flew past Eon's astral form and spiraled in the air before landing. One was white with angelic halos, the other was pitch black with bladed wings.

"I am Spotlight! A dragon of light!" the white one said. "Time to Shine!"

"And I am Blackout, A dragon of darkness from the Dream Realm." the black dragon said. "Darkness falls!"

"New elements and Skylanders? That is awesome! Boom!" Flynn said. "Now let's track the Chompy Mage down and give it to those doom raiders."


	3. Kill the Chompies

Flynn's new ride flew over the landscape, where the Mountain was shaped like a chompy.

"So this is Chompy Mountain. Home of our Doom Raider friend, the Chompy Mage. You know, I had a mountain once. Mount Flynn. It was completely made of cake." Flynn said.

"So Spotlight, how did you and your element come to be?" Akame asked.

"I was discovered by Eon himself. He found me in the Prismatic Palace where he touched an orb of light. When he looked back, I was suddenly there." Spotlight said. "But then Kaos damaged the core of light, and I couldn't come back until now."

"I came from the Dream Realm, the same realm Dreamcatcher did. I was part of a dragon clan that wanted to inflict nightmares on all the sleeping innocence of Skylands. So I fought back against them and vowed to always fight the nightmares of the dream world." Blackout said.

"Pretty awesome backstories." Flynn said. "Were coming up on the village of the mountain now, but I'm not picking up Mine or that Crazy Seryu girl anywhere. Also, if you find out if Chompy Mountain is made of cake, let me know."

"No promises." Tatsumi said. It was only halfway into the village where another skylander entered. It was a fat light blue creature with a cyan traptanium boomerang.

"Gusts and Glory!" it said. "Gusto, air trap Master, at your service!"

"Good to see ya, mate." Snap Shot said. "Gusto here used to be a disciple of a Cloud Dragon until hunters showed up. He only had his boomerang, but took em out. And belive me, you dont want to see this Boomerang in the outback."

Tatsumi then found a tap on his shoulder and slashed at another face, which disappeared and the real shape behind him appeared to be a girl, faceless and holding an hourglass and a tuner.

"Did that just happen?" she asked.

"Deja vu! The time master and magic core skylander." Food Fight said.

"How did you do that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Do you even wanna ask when you just saw her define time and evade you?" Leone said.

"It;s thanks to my powers. I got them from a fateful encounter with giant sea slugs. I set the tower of time's hand's to 13 and caused a time overload. But thanks to that, I became a master over time itself." Deja Vu said.

"Now then, we have a Chompy Mage to trap, dont we?" Gusto said as they got moving. Inside the village, Buzz was there.

"Figured I'd rally the Mabu villagers into a defense force. But my commanding voice scared em off. I tend to get pretty intense in these situations." Buzz said.

"You could learn a thing or two from Boss. She says calm when planning our hits. We'll find the Mabu you scared and rally them together." Leone said.

They were able to round them up and head to the first bridge repaired, screwing in a top of the gate.

"I bet if we get all three of those, the gate to the inside will open." Tatsumi said as they approached a second one as a battle mech crashed down at the next switch. "But we'll have to get through him first."

A large ship rolled by with the Chompy Mage riding in it.

"It is I, the Chompy Mage, and you are not chompies, so I dont like any of you!" Chompy Mage said as he open fired at them.

"Gulper never understood Chompy Mage's obsession." Gulper said.

"I also do not like bridges either." Chompy Mage said destroying the rebuilt bridge.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Tatsumi said firing a cannon and hitting the ship.

"Agh! Hit by my own cannons, no fair!" Chompy Mage called out.

"Hey, youre the one who left them lying around." Tatsumi said.

"I will have to run away now. But the next time we meet, I'll make sure not to leave any cannons lying around." Chompy Mage said flying off.

They found the second switch next to the battle mech from before.

Bruiser Cruiser

"Get em!" Snap Shot said damaging the mech and Leone dodging a punch and getting in front of it.

"Who are you guys?" Bruiser Cruiser asked. "I'm trying to guard this mountain for the Chompy Mage and you're making me look bad."

"Just a couple of people who belive in freedom." Leone said punching the mech and shutting it down. "Who better than that?"

Bruiser Cruiser Defeated!

"I never got a chance to punch anything!" Bruiser Cruiser called out as he vanished through the vortex.

They screwed on the last two switches and moved on into the caves. They moved through them and rescued the defense force, then met another Villain.

"A stalk of sentient Broccoli?" Akame asked.

"Broccoli guy was framed, okay?" it said.

Broccoli Guy

"Then dont fight us and come quietly. Fighting a veggie is just weird." Tatsumi said.

"Dont got no other choice. Broccoli Guy's gotta do what Broccoli guys gotta do!"

"I dunno why youre talking in the third person, but okay." Tatsumi said.

"Broccoli guys gonna beat your asses now." he said. Akame then hit him with the back of her sword.

Broccoli Guy defeated.

"You talk too much." Akame said.

"Oh great, why does this always happen to Broccoli Guyyyy!" he called out as he vanished through the vortex.

"Now we get a Villain who heals us. Cool." Leone said.

"Now for the Chompy Mage." Akame said as they scaled the mountain to the top, where the mage himself appeared.

"It is I, the Chompy Mage, and youre still alive and not chompies so I still don't like you." Chompy Mage said.

Chompy Mage

"Rise my friends!" he called out summoning his Chompies.

"There's so many of them!" Tatsumi said as they beat wave after wave.

"Hmm. My poor chompies could use some back up." Chompy Mage said.

"Round Two!" the puppet said as the mage transformed himself into a giant Chompy.

"That's not gonna scare us." Tatsumi said. "This is scary for even you! INCURSIOOOO!"

He surrounded himself in the armor and blasted the mage back to normal.

"So that's Incursio eh? I realize what's wrong here, I'm not using my full strength against you. Instead I've merely been raising the difficulty. WelI that's about to change. Magma Form!" he called out as the room turned red as he began a fire Chompy.

"So this is the true strength of a Doom Raider." Akame said as the giant chompy bounced around, creating shockwaves of blazing fire that grew in size.

"Guess we need backup. Bruiser Cruiser!" Tatsumi siad as an orange trap materialized.

Summoning….Mysterious!

Booshiggy

Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang

Delirious

Mysterious!

"Pummeling Time! Get behind me!" Brusier Cruser sad as he braved the flames and pummeled the mage. Spotlight then attacked using a blast of concentrated light laser and halos.

Chompy Mage Defeated! 

The Mage was dazed as a vortex opened up in the sky. "What the? What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah. All that stuff I did." he said as he stuck his staff into the ground and held on to keep out of the portals reach. "Who will look after the chompieeesssssss?!" he cried out finally vanishing in the vortex.

The screen from before opened up. "Ugh. Huh? What's going on? Where am I?! It's very dark in here, and it kind of smells like mustard!" he said.

Chompy Mage Trapped!

"Uhhh. I suppose I should just accept this. Right, Chompy puppet?"

"Yeah. Go with the flow man."

Back at the academy…

"Oh yeah! Two Doom raiders down, five to go." Leone said.

"But who do we go after next?" Akame asked.

"Chef Pepperjack. And I know where he might strike. Ever hear of the Phoenix Chicken?" Buzz asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Chompy mage said. "Pepper Jack always likes to cook up diabolical meals. Spice is his thing, lots of it."

"How spicy we talking here?" Akame asked.

"Enough to blow up enire villages, that's what. The Phoenix Chicken only lays its eggs once a year, and Chef Pepper Jack will probably line up to make an omelet so spicy, it could take out an entire sky island." Buzz said.

"Finally, an actual misson that involves stopping a killing spree. What's our destination?" Akame asked.

"The Phoenix Psanctuary. Rest up for an hour and we'll get going." Najenda said.


	4. Kill the Birds

We open up to the Doom Raider's hideout where the viewing of the Chompy Mage was shown.

"Tell me…" Golden Queen said. "What happened to Chompy Mage?"

"OMG. Majesty, he got captured by the Skylanders. I almost forgot how annoying they could be." Dreamcatcher said.

"You know what that means, don't you? He could have flipped. He could be working for them now!" Wolfgang said.

"It matters not. He already outlived his usefulness by locating all the Traptanium we need. With it, we can still make the weapon." Golden Queen said.

"Yeah. About that. This was all well and good when we were locked up together, but we already lost two of our pack! I think this team could use some more management." Wolfgang said.

"Is that so?" the Golden Queen asked, turning the chicken leg he was about to eat into gold.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it! I could have chipped a tooth!"

While this happened, Kaos spied on them through the eyes of a picture of himself.

"Uh, Lord Kaos? Shouldn't you be with them? You do know-" Glumshanks began.

"Quiet, Glumshanks! Just look at them. I let them out and they don't bother to thank me for it?" Kaos said.

"Well, it sounds like whatever this ultimate plan is...could actually work." Glumshanks said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Time for operation Sabotage!" Kaos declared.

As he spied out there, a masked figure walked right into the lair. "Well, quite a commotion. And I've waited so long for the Doom Raiders to return."

"You're late, Nightshade." Wolfgang said.

"OMG! The Nightshade? The legendary thief?" Dreamcatcher asked.

"The one and Only. Tried to get ahold of the other guy, but you do know he's trapped." Nightshade said.

"Like we care. We don't even need a thief right now." Krankcase said.

Nightshade looked at the empty seat. "Pardon me, but you seem to be missing your chef."

"He's out on another phase of the plan. He's gone to get the Phoenix Chicken egg to bomb the Academy with." Wolfgang said.

"Now to ask my question, thief." Golden Queen said. "Just what do you hope to accomplish by banding with us?"

"Oh you know, steal things from here and there. But this is actually a short visit. I'm actually on my way to the Midnight Museum." Nightshade said.

"To do what? Steal the Dark Eye of Manyana to steal everything else?" Wolfgang asked.

"Bingo. Thanks to all the villains, its guards are scrambled, making this moment a perfect opportunity for a little stealing." Nightshade said. "But I need to lay low here for a day or two before I make it there. Sounds all right, yes?"

"If you can help-" Dreamcatcher began.

"Sorry, but I should be more clear. A new dark Trap Master is roaming SKylands looking for me so I really should stay inside." Nightshade said. "Her name's Knight Mare. A dark centaur who used to guard the Oracle Stones for Dark Skystones. But was made a Trap Master recently with a traptanium lance. I need to hide here until she gives up the hunt for me."

"Deal. These new Skylanders are unpredictable. We need to be careful. To that end Dr. Krankcase, I need you to look into… Sunscraper Spire." Golden Queen said.

"It'll be hard, but I'll see what I can do." Krankcase said.

Meanwhile in the Phoenix Psanctuary…

Flynn flew over the trees with Najenda in tow along with a new Skylander who just arrived this morning.

"See the light!" said an angel creature with a scimitar.

"Gotta say Nah, it's unusual for you to take on this mission yourself." Flynn said.

"Well, it was getting boring at the academy, so I decided to view your progress myself." Najenda said.

"You know, these birds kinda remind me of something." Flynn said before seeing a familiar bird looking at him with a fox girl on it.

"Hi there, stranger!" she said.

"Tessa. What a...surprise." Flynn said.

"So this is the denizen of that village that helped out on your last adventure with the Swap Force." Najenda said.

"Oh, right. Tessa, this is...my sidekicks! Yes! They came to work for me after I valiantly saved them from a volcano." Flynn said.

"Wow. Just what I expect from the best pilot in all of Skylands." Tessa said.

"Not cool, Flynn." Leone said.

Akame then spoke with Tessa. "Were called Night Raid. A band of assassins. Its nice to meet you."

"Wow. Flynn really made a good choice in sidekicks." Tessa said. "I'll take you somewhere to land."

They landed at the base of the basin where the angel landed.

"I forgot to introduce myself it seems. Call me Knight Light, a light trap master who wields a traptanium sword!" the angel said.

As he said this, a new core figure landed.

"Fire it up!" a girl with bellows and flaming hair said. "Torch is in the house."

"An angel from the Radiant City who defeated the evil Luminous, and a descendant of a Dragon keeper. Not a bad choice." Snapshot.

"Yes. And after we deal with Pepper Jack, I need you assassins for an important task!" Knight Light said. "Sunscraper Spire has appeared, meaning that the holds on Luminous's prison are weakening. And I cannot defeat him alone. I need brave heroes to stand by my side and help defeat him after our dealing with the chef."

"Who's Luminous?" Tatsumi said.

"He's a Doom Raider-class villain who battled Knight Light in Radiant City for the powerful Starlight. But he was defeated and locked up in Sunscraper Spire, a powerful source of the light element." Wildfire said.

"Watch for his tricks. He is a master of disguise, able to change into anyone and mimic their own voice." Knight Light said.

"I'll go, alone." Akame said. "You all have to capture the remaining villains, splitting up is the most wise choice."

"Be careful, alright?" Tatsumi said as Knight light carried her.

"I will. I'll capture Luminous and return to the academy in one piece." Akame said as the two left.

The group advanced and found a bouncing nut.

"Use those Boingo Nuts for traversing this place. Put em in a spot like that one, and Ka Blam! Instant Vine bridge!" Tessa said as Tatsumi placed it in the ground and a vine sprouted up.

"Alright, let's get going!" Tatsumi said as they all advanced

At Sunscraper Spire an hour later….

"So, this is the Sunscraper Spire!" Akame said looking at the glowing tower of light.

"It is. Now we must hurry and defeat Luminous. I will meet you at the top, try to find a way in." Knight Light said flying off.

Akame traversed the landscape with the beams controlling the tower. She then saw a shape she recognized.

"Kurome? Does she want me to aim the beams at the main tower?" Akame said following her as she pushed each one to the top of the tower. After the repeated process, she made it to the main room.

"Kurome!" Akame said seeing her.

"Big sister." Kurome said. "So happy to see you… and to tell you goodbye."

As her tone changed a flash of light overtook her and was replaced with a yellow being in armor.

"Ha! The one you thought was your little sister was one other than me, Luminous. Evil over lord of the light element. Now I have enough Light Elemental Energy to escape. But first, as a thanks, I'm going to take you out, Akame." Luminous said.

Luminous!

"Youre the only one who was tricked her, Luminous." Akame said.

"Huh? What do you mean? You arranged the pillars like instructed without question. How could I be tricked?" Luminous questioned.

"I never once regretted killing Kurome. She joined the Jaegers and the side of the capital. Like I told Zank, because Kurome is the one I loved the most, she had to be the one I had to kill the quickest."

"B-but that doesn't make any.. Oh never mind. Let there be light, painful light." Luminous said blasting at Akame with a beam of pure light. Knight Light came in just in time and blocked the beam and redirected it.

"I suppose it's time for a rematch, you white ruiner." Luminous said releasing rays of light from his body.

"The only one who's going to be defeated…" Knight light said blocking the rays with ease. "Is you."

"What? But my power should be unstoppable!" Luminous said.

"It should, unless the light you were absorbing was mixed with the dark poison of Murasame." Akame said. "You should know this. Light and Darkness never mix."

"Damn it! How dare you ruin my chance of supreme power!"Luminous said. But he was then sliced at the waste by Akame. The poison did not kill him, rather weaken him enough to make his collapse on the floor.

Luminous Defeated!

A vortex then appeared on the other end of the room. Akame struggled to hold on as Luminous stood up and took off his helmet.

"What are you doing?"

"I must head towards the light without fear. Even in defeat, I shall shine like a STARRRRRRR...!" Luminous said running into the vortex. A screen of his trap then appeared.

"Um, how is this going to affect the status of my evil plan? I assume negatively, but I just thought I would check."

Luminous Trapped!

"Does that answer your question?" Akame asked.

"I suppose I have seen the light." Luminous said.

They teleported back to the Sanctuary where they saw another vortex and a tank with a chainsaw headed right past them.

"Do you think that Vortex is a good thing, Troll 2?" the one in the passenger seat asked.

"Just play it cool, Troll 1. Like me!" the driver said as they fell through the vortex.

They landed as they saw Luminous's screen.

"You did it! Oh, and that was Shrednaught we just trapped." Tatsumi explained.

Reunited, they continued on the path using the nuts to grow bridges and distract birds.

"Youre almost there, just need to get the key and get into the inside of the aviary and up to the nest." Najenda said before seeing several frozen birds and a troll wielding a freeze gun.

"I aim to freeze." he said.

Chill Bill!

"The same Troll from all of those radios I've been hearing." Tatsumi said. "Am I the only one who notices them?"

"Anyways, let's get him." Leone said.

"Let me. I feel better now that I recharged in this trap." Luminous said.

"Okay, let's see what a Light villain can do." Akame said summoning the trap.

Summoning...Legendary!

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip Flop Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary!

"And here I am! Those Yo-Kai songs really bring out the personality in a person." Luminous said.

"Yo-Kai? Is that what they're called?" Tatsumi asked.

"They're spirits from a far away country called Japan I believe." Najenda said. "And its on Earth."

"I do belive there's a watch that has those exact songs when summoning those, but only two people have them. The first belongs to a boy in a town heavily populated by them. The other belongs to a girl with flaming red and yellow hair." Snapshot explained.

Luminous made Short work of Chill bill and returned as Chill Bill was sucked up.

"Remember me, as a hero!" he called out as he vanished through the vortex.

They continued into the aviary and into the nest, seeing Chef Pepper Jack and Kaos.

"Mmmm-mmm. So, we finally meet, Night Raid and Skylanders." Pepper Jack said.

"It is I, Kaos, and I will not let you interfere for much longer!" Kaos declared.

"That's Kaos?" Tatsumi said surprised.

Leone burst into laughter. "You're this big bad overlord we were summoned to beat? Heck, a rabbit could do the job better than us. No wait! A fly!"

"Dont underestimate him. He's brought Skylands to near annihilation 3 times over. The last time was at my home, and he almost succeeded." Tessa said.

"Oh. And how do we beat him this time? Take away his binky and baba?" Leone laughed.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been free of those for three months!" Kaos said as she laughed harder. "But anyway, I now know that you all possess great weapons. And with some, slight agreement to work on the Ultimate Weapon with my compatriots, i will have your Imperial Arms, denying me or not."

"He knows about them?" Tatsumi asked as Leone stopped laughing.

"And he's working with those creeps?" Akame asked.

"Kaos, your expertise is not required for this amazing recipe. I already hired some muscle." Pepper Jack said as a bird like creature fell into the nest.

Cuckoo Clocker!

"Who wants a Piece of me?" Cuckoo CLocker said.

"Youre one big bird." tatsumi said as Pepper Jack and Kaos had an egg. "Ah!"

"I'll leave you with what Pepper Jack has Planned. The next time I see you all, the academy will be a smoldering heap, and your Imperial arms will be mine!' Kaos said as he Laughed as they got away.

"Okay, it's no longer funny anymore, this guy's a jerk. He must be stopped!" Leone said.

"Youre just saying that because you got Lionelle by chance." Akame said.

"Somebody fight me already!" Cuckoo Clocker said as Najenda came up. "Wait, I didn't mean the lady with the eye patch and robot arm!"

"Too late." Tatsumi said.

"Uh, is it too late for surrender? Look. I can sit on your shoulder and be your parrot. Squawk! Cuckoo wanna cracker! Squawk!" Cuckoo Clocker said as Najenda grinned.

"He's dead. She used to be a general in the royal army. Almost as good as Esdeath." Leone said.

"That good?! I dont wanna-" Cuckoo Clocker said before Najenda robot arm punched him out of the nest.

"Guess it's bye bye Birdiiiiieeeee!" he cried as the vortex opened and sucked him up.

Cuckoo Clocker Defeated!

Back at the main base of Kaos….

"Good news is, I'm alive and got an egg." Pepper Jack said. "Bad News, those Night Raid guys are the real deal! I saw a white haired lady take out my secret ingredient guarder."

"Well, guess we better get Luminous then." Nightshade said.

"About that. I just got word. Luminous got captured by that annoying Akame girl." Dreamcatcher said.

"These imperial arms are formidable, wouldn't you say Kaos?" Golden Queen asked.

"Fine, I admit it. What we need is someone who's fought them before and is so crazy obsessed with something, that he or she will kill for it." Kaos said.

"That would fit her description." Nightshade said bringing up a girl in green with pigtails and a dog. "Seryu Ubiquitous. Former imperial guard turned Jaeger, obsessed with justice and has a massive psychotic streak. Recruit her and you have a weapon against the Skylanders."

"Only one problem, her cause of death: explosive suicide from her own body. She's in a million peices, her and her wierd dog thing." Wolfgang said.

"Not necessarily. She's been put back together thanks to her arrival to Skylands. But she needed a little work. She had to be put together all frankenstein like, with her Imperial arm inside her, literally. It was like that with this other guy on Earth, Nash, i think his name was." Dr. Krancase said. "Only problem, we dont know where she ended up."

"Ah! Don't matter no how. They may have good weapons, but they like toys to my Chef Zepplin. I'll blow em up real good." the chef said leaving.


	5. Kill the Spicy Chef

Flynn's Air ship and the flying skylanders from the past and the Trap Team flew to she Zeppelin in the sky.

"There it is. Chef Pepper Jacks personal Sky Zepplin." Tessa said.

"It's huge! How are we supposed to take it down?" Tatsumi asked.

"Dont need to. We take the chef out, the whole Omelette operation will go sunny side up." Leone said.

"Now Tatsumi, when I give the signal, you get into the new turret modification and blast away at-" Flynn began before screaming like a little girl as a missile moved past him. "In case you didn't know, that was the signal."

Tatsumi jumped into the turret and loaded up. "Take out the cannons first, right? I think I can do this."

Spyro, staple dragon of the squad, assembled the flight team. "Alright Skylanders, engage in battle!" he commanded as the flying skylanders engaged the airships approaching them.

"So that's Spyro? Nice to actually see a dragon not killing us for once." Tatsumi said.

"Spyro's a legend. A skylander who came from a world of actual dragons." Snapshot said. "He, along with Cynder over there, started the whole thing four years ago."

"Guys, look, there's a robot with Traptanium fists on the deck already wreaking havoc!" Leone said. She was right. An orange robot with gleaming Traptanium infused fists was punching any troll scrambling to the stations. "Save some for me!"

Leone jumped off the ship and onto the robot's location as he haymakered a mech.

"Down for the count!"

"That's Jawbreaker, a tech trap master." Gearshift said. "And that's Fist Bump, a core earth figure, right beside him. Hes the rock panda."

A rock creature with spiked hands was staring down another mech.

"Knock knock…" he said before punching it and shutting it down. "Too late."

"Finally, some Skylanders I can actually relate too." Leone said. "Those who use their fists to solve fighting problems."

The others landed and and saw Flynn with Tessa.

"Flynn took a hit to the leg, so I'm taking him back to the Academy. Good luck!" Tessa said as she and Flynn left the group.

They traversed the ship and saw a gun shot, then a Bomb Shell being sucked up.

"Bombs, and bomber, awayyyyyy!"

"How did that happen?" Tatsumi asked.

"Dunno. But we need to keep moving." Snapshot said.

They used the cannons to clear the way and make it across the ship.

"If I remember right, the Command Kitchen is in there." Chompy Mage said.

"You were on this ship before?"Akame asked.

"Of course. I am a Doom Raider." Chompy Mage said as the group soon made it to the Command Kitchen.

"Mm mm mm. We meet again, Skylanders and associates. Hope you brought an appetite, because tonight on the menu, we servin' YOU!" Pepper Jack said brandishing a giant egg beater.

Chef Pepper Jack!

"Serve us? Is it dinner time already?" Akane asked.

"Serve you, as in goin' cook you as a dinner. Not serve you, as in present the food to ya, I can see how that would be confusin'. ANYWAY, let's spice things up!" the chef said.

Pepper Jack jumped down and laid the egg beater in front of him.

"Youre gonna fight us using that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Anything can be a weapon, even practical ones." Chef Pepper Jack said. "Like these!" he said tossing hot peppers which exploded creating a small lava pool. He then charged with his egg beaters.

"Too slow!" Tastsumi said dodging the chef and sending him into a wall, clattering a rack of pots and pans on him.

"You may have the speed advantage…" Pepper Jack said jumping back up. "But this whole arena is one giant grill. I'll use my burner lasers and roast ya till you come out crispy."

The grill started up as small flame throwers turned on, moving across the battlefield.

The company dodged as chef pepper jack cycled between the flame throwers and going into the battle himself with his beater and explosive peppers.

"This fight…. I get it, hes battling as if he's cooking a regular meal. Heat the contents, add ingredients, mix them up. A perfect battle recipe." Akame said.

The group followed akame's movements and countered Pepper Jack.

"I havent even gottten started yet. Time to heat up the grill and put on the burgers!"

Steaks then fell onto the grill as the fire streams started up once more. The bottom of the grill then heated up.

"He's gonna barbeque us! On the steaks, now!" Tatsumi said as the others got on them for portection. He activated incursio as he was separated from the others. Pepper Jack got on another steak, and both charged and clashed, pole arm on egg beater.

(Cue: Max Anarchy OST-Find you)

"They're evenly matched." Wild fire said.

"Yeah, who's gonna…." Snap Shot started before seeing a yellow glint. "Get down!"

A shot fired from out of nowhere as it was aimed at the chef himself. Both doged out of the way as a new shape appeared and fired more shots, scattering the parties. A girl of a young age, wit pink hair and pigtails carrying a massive rifle landed next to Tatsumi.

"Dammit mine, watch where youre aiming! You coulve missed and killed me!" Tatsumi said.

"So what? Assassins are ready to die at any moment." Mine said.

"Ooh, we got us a spicy little lady in my kitchen. Now little lady How 'bout you get on inhere and join the other main courses and Tatsumi the appetizer." Chef Pepper Jack said.

"Hey, I'm not… ah forget it. Mine, lets show him and the Doom raiders Night Raid means business." Tatsumi said.

"No duh. Why do you think I'm here? I'm gonna blast him to kingdom come with Pumpkin." Mine said aiming at the chef.

"The Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. Perfect weapon for a sniper, considering it powers up based on danger factor." Snap Shot said.

"DId that croc just memorize the Imperial Arms info?" Mine asked.

"Wait, danger factor?" Chef Pepper Jack asked looking all around his kitchen. "Aw, crud."

The Night Raid members charged in and beat on the chef, him fighting back. The group conrered him as the grill suddenly wet full blast, Mine aming.

"Boom." Leone said as Mine fired, taking down the chef and the grill.

Chef Pepper Jack Defeated!

The chef was dazed before being slowly pulled into the vortex.

"I don't know where I'm going, but I hope they got good barbe-CUUUUUUUUUUUUE!" he cried out going into the vortex.

"Incredible." Wildfire said. "So this…. Is Night Raid."

"Well well, wonder what we got cookin in here? Somethin with mustard? Mmm." the chef replied.

Chef Pepper Jack Trapped!

"I guess YOU'RE the Portal Master Chef now." he said.

Back at the academy…

"So, theres akame and Boss, and me, Leone and Tatsumi back from the dead." mine said. "Shame that no one else in the group was brought back."

"There's also the bitch who killed Sheele." Tatsumi stated. "She came back too."

Mine recoied in shock. "Why would any one bring HER back?"

"Looks like an extra spicy ingredient was added at the last moment. It is that Seryu girl the others were talkin bout?" The Chef asked. "Yeah. We got to her first. Knackcase stitched her and her pooch up, but they got out. We don't even know where she is."

"So, from what you heard Leone, those Doom Raiders and Kaos were building a weapon. But the problem is, we dont even know what it is or what it does." Mine said.

"We need someone who's Gossip central." Leone said.

"Well, I might have something that could help. My old information squid, back at my home in the Rainfish Rivera." Mags said.

"You sure its not gonna be anyone in disguise?" Akane asked.

"Abso-possilutely. But, Kali's gonna have to drive since Flynn needs to recover." Mags said.

"No problem. I can handle it." Kali said.

Meanwhile at the Doom Raiders base….

"Ugh! Now those Skylanders have captured Chef Pepperjack!" Dreamcatcher said.

"Let me go next, your majesty. I'll get rid of those Skylanders and Assassins." Wolfgang said.

"Yes! Finally! Get rid of the Skylanders and Night Raid! And I have a plan to-" Kaos began before a golden pacifier was put in his mouth.

"Ooooh, someone's not feeling the love." Nightshade said.

"Dr. Krankcase, how goes work on my ultimate weapon?" the Golden Queen asked.

"On schedule. With the Traptanium we already collected, we should be able to make it operate perfectly. And then…"

"All the gold in Skylands shall belong to me!" Golden Queen said.

"That's it?" Kaos asked.

"Ah, I get it." Nightshade said. "Greed over Power. I don't really relate but I like it."

"Gold? That's all?" Kaos asked.

"Yes. What else is there?" Golden Queen asked.

"How about becoming supreme commander of all of SKylands?" Kaos asked.

"I'd rather have the gold." Golden Queen said.

"That is it! I've had enough of you Dumb Raiders. Queen, I challenge you to an evil off!" Kaos said.

The Golden Queen laughed at this. "And what, pray tell, is an evil off?"

"Don't do that to me. I challenge you to a duel over control of the Doom , take, all." Kaos said.

"He is so dead." Wolfgang said as Kaos laughed.

5 seconds later…

Kaos was outside of the base as the Doom Raiders laughed, him turned to Gold.

"Well, Kaos. I havent had that much fun in awhile." Golden Queen said.

"And dont worry about Glumshanks here, he'll be with us. Winner take all and all that." Wolfgang said.

"Now, all thats left is to gather the pieces we need to operate the Ultimate Weapon." Golden Queen said as the base began to take off and turn golden.

"This is impossible! How could this be? I never thought I would say this, but I need heeee. I need hellllll. Ah! I can't even say it. But I have to do the unthinkable. No one will see it coming. Not even me." Kaos thought.


	6. Kill the Rainfish

Kaos, now free from his prison, sought the same spot where the dead portal master was, covered in blood.

"In order to combat the Dumb Raiders, I need a person so diabolical, so unexpected, that no one see them coming. Now, let me borrow this, corpsy." Kaos said taking the scroll from the corpse. "Let's see here, Bols, no, Zank, no, Kurome? Maybe for a back up. Ha! There. The most evil of all of these second rate wannabes, General Esdeath. Now, to resurrect her from the dead! Hahahahahaha!" Kaos said zapping the tombstone.

Rising from the circle was a woman in a captians uniform and cap with black heels and hair the color of ice. A symbol was etched on her chest, and a rapier at her waist. Esdeath, leader of the Jaegers and most deadly enemy of night raid, is back.

"Oh." Esdeath said stretching her limbs. "I havent been out in the air for a year. So, who are you?"

"It is I, Kaos! Dark Portal master, and your new master! You may bow as I have revived you just like those idiots from Night Raid have been." Kaos gloated.

"I see." Esdeath said. "So, Night Raid is on the side of good, and you need someone who can help take back your command?"

"No! I want the Doom Raiders gone too! I'm tired of working with them! I want all of them, Night Raid and the Skylanders gone!" Kaos commanded. "But wait, yout have an Imperial Arm's dont you? What is it?"

Esdeath pointed to the symbol on her chest. "It's in me. The Demon God Manefestation: Demon's Extract. It allows me to control ice, and Is the only Imperial Arm never controlled, until i did, that is."

"Well, that should prove well against those Night Raid losers and the Skylanders. You'll be able to overcome their powerhouses Akame and Tatsumi!" Kaos said. "Wait, werent you in love with that boy?"

"I am. And I won't work with anyone who wants to kill the one I love." Esdeath said.

"Well, what if we work with him? You know, a ceasefire till we get rid of the Doom Raiders?" Kaos said nervously with her sword pointed at him.

"That wont work. Night Raid will easily find you out. I have another way. Summon villans from this world on par with the doom raiders, if not close to them. We'll gather our own little band."

"No way. I've wasted a lot of power just getting you back. You were high demand. Literally and figuratively. Just keep an eye on the Doom Raiders for me. As for me, I'm just gonna have to be niiinini. Niiiiiooo. Niiiiieeee. Ugh! I can't even say that word too." Kaos said.

"So what's your plan?" Esdeath asked.

"If night raid can really sniff me out so easily, then I'll just have to go with the direct approach and maybe play the sympathy card." Kaos said. "And I know just the place where those Sky-losers are heading. The Rainfish Riviera. I'll disguise my self as the object thier looking for, and then hide in the acadmey until the right moment."

"And as for me, I may as well find out what I can about these Doom Raiders." Esdeath said.

Over the Riviera…

"So this Rainfish is resposible for the storm that's been plaugeing your hometown?" Mine asked Mags.

"Yep. There he is right now!" Mags sad as a large fish leapt out with mouth wide open.

"Huge!" Tatsumi said.

"Very huge!" Mine said as they flew out of its maw at the last second.

Another shadow swam up beside the rainfish.

"Another one? Look out, they're coming up for another bite!" Leone said as both jumped, but the other was a two legged lobster creature. As the rainfish jumped he ran up the side of it and Parkoured over it and the ship, landing on the beach and catching two traptanium star shurikends.

"Star bright, Star Fight!" it said.

"Lob Star! Nice to see a Starfish out of water." Snap Shot said.

"Starfish? I though he was a lobster." Akame said.

"He is, but he kinda looks like a starfish." Snap SHot explained.

"Ironic, isnt it?" Lob-Star asked.

"What is?" Tatsumi asked.

"You capttured an evil chef, but I'm also one too. I used to be a head of a 5-star restaurant in star city. If only people knew the truth back then, that I secretly trained in fighting as a vigilante." Lob Star said.

"Like us, then?" Akame said.

"No. I had to risk it all one day when a Leviathan attacked my city and was about to eat my guests and the King Fish. After that, I was made a Skylander." Lob Star said.

"Lob Stars one of our fastest next to Tuff Luck." Jawbreaker said.

"So, back to business, how are we gonna capture a fish of that size? It's almost at Danger Beast level." Tatsumi siad. "And no akame, I dont think that fishing gear is going to catch him. We didn't even bring any bait or poles."

"If we can just lure him into the crane nets, we might be able to get rid of the big guy." Wildfire said.

"But we'll have to go through them first." Akame said seeing some pirate ships. One ship landed as they anvanced and out of it came a short walrus.

"I'm a Brawlrus! Blast Ho!"

Brawlrus!

Brawlrus fired a volley of starfish from his cannon while being backed up by pirates. Lob Star dashed forth and threw his surikens. He also blasted steam and used the boling pressure to increase his attacks.

"Okay Chef, time to mix up your attacks and Lob Stars." Mine said throwing a ruby trap up. "Go!"

Summoning…. Brave!

Sumo Shave

Flamo Engrave

Flash Team

A Brave!

"All right. Things are gonna get spicy up in here!" the chef said. He blasted fire breath as Lob Star charged through it, covering him in flames.

"One good flame explosion deserves another. Bomb Shell!" Tatsumi said.

Summoning...Charming!

Alarming!

Boom boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"Reporting for duty, sir! What do you need?"

"Bombs and lots of them." Mine said.

"Not to worry." Bombshell said tossing his bombs at Brawlrus.

Lob Star absorbed the combined flames and blasted brawlus off his feer.

Brawlrus Defeated.

"You got me. What happens now?" Brawlrus said.

"That does." Leone said as a vortex opened.

"What is this, some kind of vortex? Well then, vortex hooooooooooo!" Brawlrus said going into it.

The group advanced forward and looked at the town.

"So this village is a fishing town mostly abandoned for pirate use. Not a bad place, if you dont mind the storm controlling fish." Mine said.

"And that guy." Tatsumi said as a purple imp creature ressurected a downed bomb shell with his own mask face. "Whoa, I think that little guys controlling him!"

Masker Mind!

"Prepare to be brain-drained, Night Raid. Everyone is entitled to MY opinon." Masker Mind flying right towards them.

"Yeah, no." Mine said shooting him in the face.

Masker Mind Defeated!

"For a guy who controls people,, he's not that bright." Mine said.

"Hey! You're not supposed to use magic against MEEEEE!" Masker Mind called out going into the vortex.

"At least we got our first Undead Villain. And now we get his mind control powers." Tatsumi said. "Could turn out to be very useful for us."

They lured the Rainfish across the village where they saw an entire fleet of pirate ships going after it.

"There, on the big one. That's Brawl and Chain!" Bushwhack said.

From mine's scope, she could see a large walrus creature with hooks for hands. He could easlily whip them around on extended chains as he manuvered to the main deck.

"All right mates, were gonna take that Rainfish and bring it back for that sweet sweet reward." Brawl and Chain commanded the crew.

"What would anyone want with that fish?"

"It goes for a pretty big price on the black market. We gotta stop him!" Snapshot said.

"Understood." Akame said jumping onto the main ship.

"What the? Lasses shouldn't be out at sea! Get her, men!" Brawl and Chain commanded.

Akame slashed through half the crew with one strike, most being poisoned.

"Oh, I get it. Comin at me with Murasame, huh? Well I'm well prepared for it! Give me your best shot!" Brawl and Chain said.

Brawl and Chain!

He swung his hooks at Akame who doged them, but she coudnt get close to strike.

"Not so easy to one-hit somebody if youre busy dodgin my long range strikes, is it?" Brawl and Chain asked.

"I could just cut where your chains are and then go for you." Akame said.

"Not a bad plan. But see.." Brawl and chain jumped to a near by ship using his chains. "The pirate code states be ready for anything." he gloated before seeing a nearby ship crash down into the water. "What in Davy Jones Locker?"

"You should never underestimate Skylanders of assassins." Akame said leaping over to Brawl and Chains ship.

"Now what do you suppose she meant by that?" Snap Shot asked.

"I think she means that." Deja Vu said pointing to Mine as she fired at the ships, sinking each one.

"In Night Raid, we have our parts to play. That Portal Master did good summoning us, because we all have strengths that no one else has." Tatsumi said. "My armor facter, Leone's strength, Mine's sharpshooting and Akame's swordplay."

"Argh! Stay away lass! You hear me?" Brawl and Chain said backing away.

"Youre done." Akame said shoulder charging him into the water.

Brawl and Chain Defeated!

"My one true love will always be the SEEEAAAAAA!" he shouted vanishing through the portal.

After the fleet was dispatched, everyone heard a snap.

"I got the Rainfish!" Lob Star said.

"Good work. Now we just have to find the squid here." Kali said.

"Oh, that's easy. It was eaten by the Rainfish here." Mags said.

"Ohhhh." Tatsumi said looking at the fish. "Well, nothings ever easy."

THey raised the rainfish up and managed to open its mouth.

"Anyone daring to go in there?"

"Ugh. Guess if we have to." Tatsumi said donning Incursio as he climbed into the rainfish to get the squid.

Back at the academy

"Okay, now that we got the information squid, we can find out more about the Traptanium." Mags said.

The squid then squeaked and clicked a bit.

"Hold on. That don't sound like my information squid." Mags said as the squid turned into Kaos.

"Hahahahahaha! Hello fools, I mean friends. It is I, Kaos. But do not worry. I am not here to destroy you as I have many times before. No no. I wanna heeee. Heelllll. Help you!" Kaos said.

Akame sighed. "And you said that this wasnt gonna be surpising, Mags."

"Look. I don't like this anymore than you do. But I wanna be rid of those stupid Doom Raiders just as much as you do. In fact, I can provide you some info about what that stupid floating head, the Dreamcatcher is up too." Kaos said.

"So, Dreamcatcher is making her move, eh?" Chompy Mage said.

"She creepy. But if anyone know what Weapon does, Gulper think she can." Gulper said.

"Yes. Agree with them. I also have a have some info about the greatest thief in Skylands, Nightshade." Kaos said.

"Nightshade? So he's out of retirement huh? What a surprise." Buzz said.

"His plan is to steal the Dark eye of Manyana from the Midnight Museum. With it, he'll be able to steal, well...everything! Wish I thought of that first." Kaos mumbled.

"Okay. So one of us will have to go to this museum to stop Nightshade while the rest head to where Dreamcatcher is." Najenda said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have confirmation that your old Jaeger friend is wandering Monster Marsh. Why did I not consider getting her to evil? No idea." Kaos said.

"I dont really like the idea of working with her. She killed Shelee for crying out loud. Not to mention she might still be working to kill us all." Mine said.

"We'll just have to take our chances. We need to head there anyway since that's where Dreamcatcher is." Akame said.

"Like Gulper said, she may be our only lead to the Weapon. She's been the closest to Golden Queen ever since escape from Realm of Dreams." Gulper said.

"We trap her, not only do we bag our fourth doom raider, but we also get their source of information." Najenda said.

"I dont think It would be a good Idea for tatsumi to go to the marsh. So he'll go to the museum to capture Nightshade." Leone said.

"See how wonderful it is to be working with genius?" Kaos asked.


	7. Kill the Thief and Monsters

Tatsumi and Buzz landed at the foot of the museum entrance, where a centaur creature ran up to them with a battle horn and black traptanium lance.

"Nowhere to hide!" she said.

"So youre Knight Mare. I hear you've been tracking Nightshade." Buzz said.

"Yes. I've finally tracked him down here to the museum where he wants to see the Dark Eye of Tomorrow." Knight Mare said.

"I'm just glad I'm not at monster Marsh. Seryu and I met before she joined the Jaegers, and again when I got captured. Twice then she didnt know i was with night raid. If she saw me with them, well…" Tatsumi said.

"We understand the situation. But now, we need to keep our wits and capture Nightshade before he even takes the eye." Buzz said. "To do that, we need to stay ahead of him. To capture a thief, we gotta think like one."

"Let's see. If I were a world class thief, how would I go to stealing such an artifact? Well, guess I'd try to hide in plain sight." Tatsumi thought.

"If we avoid the original path with the spotlights to the eye and go another way, I'm sure we can get there before Nightshade ever does."

They took an alternate path with puzzles and arrived more quickly to the exhibit.

"There she is." Knight Mare said.

"The Dark Eye of Tomorrow." Buzz said as Nightshade dropped down.

"Yes. And I'll be stealing it now. Name's Nightshade by the way, best thief in all of Skylands. Ta." Nightshade said taking the eye and jumping out the stain glass window.

"After him!" Tatsumi said running after him alone and to an epicenter.

"Well well, the boy wonder of Night Raid, popular among his team. You are persistent, I give you that." Nightshade said.

"I learnt to be that way from bro. Now, give back the eye." Tatsumi said.

"Afraid not. I'm going to have to give you a bit of a drubbing. Engage." Nightshade said leaping on top of a pillar.

Nightshade!

"Normally, one shouldn't be afraid of shadows, but for this, you might want to make an exception." Nightshade said as a large eye appeared as did shadowy clones of Nightshade.

"Can you tell which one's the real me, boy? I'm over here, or is it here?"

Tatsumi attacked the clones with no luck.

"Cant attack blindly. Gotta stay focused. If I knock out the pillars, he'll come down into his clone swarm to attack. But I'll keep getting hurt by the shadows of the pillars if I don't." Tatsumi thought. "Got it! Attack the pillars, then the clones, which will weaken him."

He did so, destroying the pillars and clones repeatedly until Nightshade dropped the eye, Tatsumi reclaiming it as he knocked Nightshade back.

Nightshade Defeated!

A vortex then opened up behind Nightshade.

"Hmm. I suppose I couldn't avoid capture forever. I shall endure this capture sequence with grace and dignittttyyyyyy!" he called out as he fell into the vortex as it closed.

Tatsumi got ahold of the obsidian trap that held him as a screen appeared.

"How's it feel in there?"

"Ha! No jail can hold the great Nightshade! Well except this one, apparently." Nightshade said.

Nightshade Trapped!

"I suppose I could be persuaded to to switch sides." Nightshade said.

"Well, done compadre." Buzz said coming up. "I think somewhere above, Bulat's proud of you."

"Yeah. Made you proud, bro. Well, another Doom Raider down. That only leaves four of them." Tatsumi said.

"Let's just hope someone gets Seryu to see the light at Monster marsh, or we'll have two problems." Buzz said.

At monster marsh….

The fog rolled through vastly populated marsh of monsters and things that go bump in the night. For mabu to live here, they had to be tough, or crazy. Walking into the fog was Seryu, but she's seen better days now than after her use of JTK Final Number: Five Hell Chartakarvin Furnace to detonate herself and Koro in an attempt to get rid of Mine.

Seryu was now fused with Koro in a patchwork frankenstein mesh of her former body, wearing ragged clothing she had stolen from clothesline since she escaped from Dr. Krankcase. Her JTK weapons were inside her now, Koros face etched into her back, hidden from prying eyes.

"This was not what I was expecting Heaven to be like. This is more like….Hell." she muttered to herself as she trudged through the marsh. "I had made an honorable sacrifice for justice, and this is the thanks I get?"

Koro whimpered on her body.

"I know Koro. But look at us. Were one being now, a monster who is lost in a marsh of misery. Someone who must never be seen by human eyes." Seryu said. Suddenly, her arm beeped.

"That sound…. Number 9!"

Her arm bloated as the Justice City Detector transformed onto her arm, one blip on it.

"Yes… I know this sound. The sighting of evil has been detected!" Seryu said. "And its close by! But, all I see is a normal chest."

"With lots of teeth to eat you with." a voice said as the chest grew teeth and an evil glare.

Chomp Chest!

"No one here is more freaky than me, Eye Scream and Eye Five. Youre soiling our reputations by coming here, freakish freak. I hope you taste like chicken." Chomp Chest said munching right at her.

"Why you… Number 1!"

A mace appeared on her left arm.

"Judgement of the Ten Kings, Ball of Justice!" Seryu called out.

"What the? You actually have weapons? I can't eat that!" Chomp Chest said.

Seryu smacked chomp chest and made him skid into a tree.

Chomp Chest Defeated

Seryu retracted both weapons and walked to the location of Chomp Chest.

"Wh-what are you doing? The fight's already over!" Chomp Chest said.

"Justice must be...huh?" Seryu asked as the vortex opened.

"But I'm still hungrrrryyyyy!" he called out, disappearing through the vortex.

"Did he escape? Or did he get captured by some great force of justice?" Seryu asked.

"You sweetie, just saw a trap in action." said a voice as Seryu saw a creature with a pair of largeTraptanium scissors. "Names Short Cut, a trap master hunting down villains like him. I always…. Cut to the chase!"

"So there are heroes of Justice here like you? So why am I revived and like…"

"Don't say another word. From what I have to guess, you've been revived to help defeat the Doom Raiders and defend Skylands with your life!" Short Cut said.

"Doom… Raiders? Dr. Krankcase mentioned that same group." Seryu said.

"Not surprising. He's with the Doom Raiders too. He's their scientist. He must be stopped, but first, one of their members, the Dreamcatcher is hanging around in this marsh." Short Cut said. "Some partners of yours were already mobilized."

"Who? My fellow Jaegers? General Esdeath?" Seryu asked.

"Wait, aren't you with those Night Raid guys that have been going around and saving Skylands?" he asked.

"Night Raid?!" Seryu said.

"Yeah. They already caught five of the Doom Raiders and saved quite a bit of Skylands." Short Cut said.

"B-but, they're supposed to be…. What is my drive worth here?" Seryu pondered.

"Hey, Justice is always welcomed no matter who it comes from. Besides, there's still some more villains here. We need someone like you to help round them up." Shortcut said. "Just...stay in check. Besides, after this Doom Raider thing is over, I could see about making you a Skylander."

The two moved up and saw saw Night Raid and the others, them staring right back at the two.

Mine had her rifle ready. "This time, I'll-"

"Whoa, hold it!" Short Cut said. "She's cool!"

"Short Cut! There you are!" Wildfire said.

"I've already talked her down. She's agreed to help us defend Skylands." Short Cut said.

Seryu then walked up to the others.

"It appears that I've...misunderstood you. Was the Minister really evil?" Seryu asked.

"He was. But he's gone now. Killed the bastard myself." Leone said.

"And another thing. Tatsumi, the one the general loved, is he….here as well?" she asked.

"You, Leone, Mine and him were all revived. But there's something you should know. He…" Akame began before Mine covered her mouth.

"Is a soldier of justice like you are. He sacrificed himself for the capital and stopped the emperor when he went mad." Mine said saving it.

Leone breathed a sigh of relief. "If she knew Tatsumi was one of us, hell would break loose. So until this Doom Raider thing is over, do not tell her the truth." Leone whispered to Akane.

Mine then changed the subject. "Man, looking at you, it seems not all of us came back perfect. Where even is Koro?"

"My back. He's grafted onto my back." Seryu said.

"It could've been worse for us. Mine would've had Pumpkin literally as her arm and like you." Leone said as Mine stepped on her foot.

"Don't even joke about that!" she said.

"Bases on my scientific expertise, your dog's abilities are yours, minus the Trump Card, though. And all of your JTK weapons are inside your body." Mags said.

"I know that already. Krankcase made that very clear when he rebuilt me." Seryu said.

"Now for some payback. Let's get to the village and stop Dreamcatcher. Oh, and she's just a head." Mine said.

"All right. Onward! To stop this flying head of evil and injustice!" Seryu said.

"Sounds like someone got their drive back." Short Cut said.

Along the way, they saw the second denizen of the marsh. It was a creature with one eye and long blue hair.

Eye Scream!

"That's really freaky!" Mine said.

"It is called Monster Marsh for a reason. A lot of monsters." Kali said.

"Eye see you." Eye Scream said.

"Ah, screw it, blast it!" Leone said.

"What? You'll blast an innocent girl like myself?" Eye Scream asked.

"Youre a monster. Chomp Chest literally said you three here are the freakiest." Akame sadi,

"Fair point. Behold the power of my eye!" she said as she let out a horrifying scream.

Dozens of eyes along with a big one were launched at whatever was around.

"Oh. That's why she's called Eye Scream." Leone said.

The launched eyes from Eye Scream rammed into objects and the skylanders, but Short cut dashed past each one and went into a cutting frenzy with his scissors. He was able to rapidly cut the eyes, launch marionette strings, and use dolls in conjunction with a massive dimesnional slice to over whem Eye scream in a matter of minutes.

Eye Scream Defeated!

"If you don't put me down, I'll SCRREEEAAAAMMMM!" she called out before vanishing through the portal.

"Youre pretty skilled with those shears." Mine said.

"Tell me about it. I used to be a pretty big tailor before becoming a Skylander. My act of becoming one was sewing together the shirts and pants of all the pirates who invaded my home." Short Cut said.

"Something about those scissors reminds me of Extase." Mine said.

"Could it be because they're a pair of giant scissors?" Leone asked.

"Friend of yours wield the Shears of Creation?" Short Cut said. "Yes, I've heard of em. It's nice to hear you know about tailoring tools."

"Let's just keep moving." Seryu said.

As they moved onward, they saw the Dreamcatcher nearby. "Great. You. Thanks to you idiots, these stupid villagers are waking up and I couldn't even get anything on the Traptanium. And trust me, these guys dream of pretty weird stuff. You know what, I'm gonna get you back by unleashing some of their nightmares on you!" she said.

"I hope you dont make this hard for us to capture you, cause we got some questions that need answers." Leone said as the monsters of nightmares came into the real world.

"Ha! Doesn't matter if you catch me. I'm not telling you a thing, even in captivity." Dreamcatcher said.

"We will see about that, head of injustice!" Seryu said.

"Oh. So you're that freak girl Krankcase let escape. Well, I have someone who is just the perfect match." Dreamcatcher said.

Out of the portal came a creature with a single eye on each hand. "Talk to the hand!"

Eye-Five!

"So creepy!" Mine said.

"Well, I think I can leave everything here to them. Ta ta, Skylanders." Dreamcatcher said flying off.

Eye Five charged and pounded the ground in front of him, not looking where he was going each time.

"Aim for his back!" Akame said.

"Hey, no fair. I don't have much peripheral vision like you eye faces." Eye Five said.

"Let's just put an end to this." Leone said going behind Eye Five and giving him a punch to the back.

Eye Five Defeated!

"Hey! This is kinda fun! Wheeee!" he called out entering the vortex.

Back at the academy.

"Why do we keep coming back here after every adventure? Feels kinda weird." Chompy Mage said.

"Deal with it. We have you trapped." Akane said.

"Well, according to the Mabu there, Dreamcatcher is heading to a science lab where the secrets to Traptanium are said to be." Najenda said.

"Telescope towers, boom! First try!" Flynn said.

"How do you know about that place?" Akane asked.

"Its one of the few science labs in Skylands. It shouldn't be hard to find it. Its an observatory with a giant telescope." Buzz said.

"I dunno how we can miss it. But Cali still needs to take us." Mine said.

"Then it is settled! We shall head for Telescope Towers to defeat the evil head of injustice!" Seryu said.


	8. Kill the New Dream

Cali flew over the towers where the scientist were already dreaming, a huge portal with tendrils of energy open in the sky.

"This is not good. The scientists are already sleep. Let's just hope she's not able to learn anything. Okay, all we have to do is fly in, wake the scientists and stop that Dreamcatcher." Cali said.

"Who do you suppose that is down there?" Tatsumi said pointing to a cloaked figure with a traptanium sigil.

"Its Enigma! A magic trap master!" Wildfire said.

The landed where the mysterious enigma turned to them.

"Out of sight!" Enigma said. "It is a pleasure to see you all here."

"This guy is a real mystery, huh?" Leone said.

"Show us your face! Justice never hides itself!" Seryu said.

"I have reason to inclose myself. It is the way of where I am from, the realm between Skylands and the rest of the universe." Enigma said.

"Enigma was summoned by a Mystic from that world. His stories caught the attention of our greatest enemy, the Darkness. He sealed his world off from it, knowing full well he could never return there." Torch said.

"He cut himself off from his world to save it?" Akame asked.

"Sometimes, one must seal themselves off to protect somewhere else." Enigma said.

The group then moved on and saw the effects of what Dreamcatcher was doing. Her influence was causing the dreams of other worlds to be seen. One was of two mabu playing some chess.

"Great. Her influence if making the dream world and real world collide." Enigma said.

"Yeah. And making baddies like him come out." Mine said as a hooded creature jumped out of a portal.

Hood Sickle!

"He almost looks like the grim reaper." Akame said.

"He is. Hood Sickle is a reaper." Snapshot said.

"Defying death is unforgivable to me. Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, Seryu Ubiquitous. Time for you to go back to the grave!" Hood Sickle said.

'Coming back from the dead means we can go the ways we wanted to when we were alive." Leone said.

"It doesn't matter to me. Once you die, there is no second chance. Now, prepare to…" Hood Sickle began before being hit by a disc. He turned to the left to see a monkey and a flaming unicorn.

"Monkey See, Monkey Doom." the monkey said.

'The Mane Event!" the unicorn said.

"Well I'll be. Its Fling Kong and Trailblazer!" Fist Bump said.

"They're skylanders too, right?" Leone asked.

"Yeah. Both core skylanders like me." Fist Bump said.

Trail Blazer charged into Hood Sickle and bucked him across the face, and fling Kong used his disks as cymbals and throwing while also using his carpet. As hood sickle recovered, he Saw Enigma missing.

"Wha? Where'd he-"

"Right behind you." Enigma said landing the finishing blow with his sigil.

Hood Sickle Defeated!

"I've still got an axe to grind with youuuuuuuu!" he called out being sucked into the vortex.

"You can turn invisible?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not invisible, teleport." Enigma corrected. "And do not worry about returning to rest after this is over. The spell that summoned you also resurrected you permanently."

"So, what you are saying is we're stuck back to life? Now I wish I was dead." Seryu said.

"Hey, no sweat. Just remember, you're saving Skylands here." Fling Kong said.

"Think of it as putting your sense of justice on the right path." Trailblazer said.

"Youre right. We must put our first steps forward in order to protect Skylands!" Seryu said as Koro barked.

"Well, let's keep going then. Dreamcatcher shouldn't be much farther away." Trailblazer said.

They continued to the second level where they saw a familiar face fighting a pinata.

"Oh, no." Tatsumi said. "When Kaos went to get our help, he brung her back?"

"General Esdeath! Youre alive!" Seryu said.

"Yes. I was resurrected by a sad little man named Kaos in an attempt to bring down these...Doom Raiders, was it?" Esdeath said.

"And… youre fighting a Pinata?"

"Pain-Yatta! Get the name right!" the pinata said. "And I'm gonna bash you with sticks like kids try to do to me for years, esse."

Pain-Yatta!

Pain-Yatta bashed his lollipop on the ground and barfed candy to attack.

"Okay, he's just getting annoying." Tatsumi said.

"I think it's time we called on an undead villain." Seryu said. "I summon you to fight for justice, Hood Sickle!"

Summoning….Shady!

Marvelously

Gutsy Free Banshee

Sing Song

Shady! 

"Pain-Yatta! Your time has come!" Hood Sickle said.

"No way, bro. I still got kids to teach a lesson too!" Pain-Yatta said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Hood Sickle said as he teleported in many directions to slash hood sickle.

"Hey! You have summoned me yet, let me have a turn!" Chompy Mage said.

"Hood Sickle might has something planned. Keep em busy!" Akane said.

Summoning… Heartful!

Speedy Artful

Sing Lalala

Everywhere

Heartful!

"Alright! FInally! Chompies, I summon thee!" Chompy Mage said as several Chompies appeared and began piling up on Pain-Yatta.

"Oh no! My nightmare come true!" Pain-Yatta said.

Hood Sickle teleported behind pain yatta where dozens of spectators surrounded him.

"Die." Hood sickle said waving his scythe like a flag, which detonated all of them at once.

Pain-Yatta Defeated!

"I ate too much candy for this ride! Nooooo!" he called out falling into said vortex.

The third floor had a lock which led to Dreamcatchers main area.

"Great. We dont have any one who can open this. It's too complicated." Seryu said.

"Actually…" Tatsumi said getting Nightshades trap. "We do. Nightshade, time to own up."

Summoning...Legendary!

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary!

"Present!" Nightshade said. "Ah. So we have a difficult door, is that it? Easy for me." he said giving a simple knock as the door opened up.

"He broke the lock just like that! He really is the worlds greatest theif!" Mine said.

"Actually, the door was already unlocked." Nightshade said.

Ignoring the fact, the group went into the area with dozens of blue floating tiles in zero gravity as they all grabbed onto one while one floating perfectly was landed on by the Dreamcatcher.

"So there you are, Dreamcatcher." Najenda said.

"You're too late, Sky-Ruiners and Night Losers! I've already learned the secrets of Traptanium from these scientists' dreams. But this whole hero thing you're doing is getting really tiresome, so I think it's time I finally put an end to it." Dreamcatcher said as the tiles moved to make one single area.

Dreamcatcher!

"Finally, a real battle." Esdeath said.

"I'll give you one all right. Prepare to be totally blown away!" Dreamcatcher said as several Mabu in beds came up as she spun and attacked the group.

"She's using the scientists as a barrier to protect herself from damage." Enigma said.

"Take out the source of dream energy, she's wide open." Akame said smashing the beds and the group attacking her.

"Getting a little too comfy on that ground, Sky losers? Well, I can fix that." Dreamcatcher said as tiles pieces started to randomly fall one after the other.

"Now what?" Tatsumi said.

"Keep moving and attacking, we'll get her then." Akame said as they did so and combated dream catcher move for move.

"What? How am I totally losing right now? Who are you guys?"

"We're Skylanders and assassins, big head." Gusto said.

"And don't you forget it!" Seryu said landing the finishing hit.

Dreamcatcher Defeated!

Dreamcatcher then saw the tiles floating up before seeing the vortex above her.

"O….M….G!" she cried out as she fell into the portal.

"See ya!" Leone said as the vortex disappeared and the screen of earth appeared.

"So not cool, you guys. I don't know how you sleep at night, but I'll find out." Dreamcatcher said.

Dreamcatcher Trapped!

"This won't be so bad. Maybe good is the new evil." Dreamcatcher said. "But good luck getting any info out of me. I don't even know what the weapon even does."

"Does she even know the General also specializes in torture?" Seryu asked.

"I can't really torture her inside one of those traps. And I'm not sure what sort of torture to give a giant dream head." Esdeath said.

Back at the academy…..

"Okay. We were able to stop Dreamcatcher, but we still need to figure out a way to slow down progress on the weapon." Cali said.

"Wait! I, Kaos, could be of help. That Dr. Krankcase guy has repurposed a mill for his evil purposes. You might be able to find some helpful hints there." Kaos said.

"And fortunately, you have a capable pilot to get you there." Flynn said approaching them.

"Youre legs healed, huh?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yep. The greatest pilot in Skylands is back in action. Just say the word and we'll be at this Mystic Mill!" Flynn said.


	9. Kill the Evilkins

"I cant belive they got Dreamcatcher. She's got the info we need." Wolfgang said.

"Not to worry, Wolfgang. I have already managed to solve the mystery. As long as we keep getting our one powersource, our weapon will still be operational." Krankcase said.

"Does it include mounds of enchanted wood?" Wolfgang asked.

"No. Something a little less solid. Its stinkosity we so need and we're already getting a steady supply from our source." Krankcase said. "The wood is for the Evilkins I so enjoy making."

"Yeah, and their much better than those Wilikins. They always think everything is fun and dandy." Wolfgang said.

"Ah. But my evilkins are obedient soldiers who will risk their very short lives for me. Its the only reason I repurposed that Mystic Mill, to make an army of them." Krankcase said.

Sirens then blared as the three remaining Doom Raiders came to the mobilizing armies.

"A huge batallion of Mabu and Skylanders are approaching your mill, doc." Wolfgang said.

"Just like I was expecting." Krankcase laughed maniacally. "Tell Shield Shredder and Krankenstien, it's battle time."

Meanwhile at the Mystic Mill, the ship piloted by Flynn soon came into view. "Hey, look! Its Buzz's Mabu defense force! Let's go in for a landing and see if they need help." Flynn said.

"Looks like they already got some. Look, a buff lady with horns is charging through those wood bastard head on, litterally." Leone said.

"That's Head Rush, a trap master like us." Gusto said.

They saw headrush keep moving as she crashed and bashed through the mill.

"Jeez, does she not stop for anything?" Mine asked.

"Nope. For her, she likes to…" Snapshot began.

"Take Charge!" Head Rush yodeled below.

"Follow her, Flynn!" Tatsumi said as the Mabu were trailing her.

"Ya don't gotta tell me twice." Flynn said as he began following her.

Tatsumi went into the turret and blasted the cannons below."You gotta try harder than that you...wooden monsters?" Tatsumi asked.

"They must be the evilkins Krankcase was working on." Seryu said. "Wood turned into soldiers of evil."

Headrush charged into more soldiers before the others saw a dolphin creature with a ship wheel ang spiked wood sword moving into a bilding.

"Was that Flip Wreck? Maybe he saw a villain in there." Lob Star said.

"Making Waves!" they heard the dolphin said.

"Definitely Flip Wreck." Snapshot said as they landed and moved in.

They saw flip wreck battle a small Evilkin with a razor shield.

"Hey guys! Thought i'd take out Shield Shredder here." Flip Wreck said.

Shield Shredder!

"Fine by us. He's all yours." Akame said.

Flip Wreck attacked with his sword and shield, riding on the former and catching Shield Shredder of guard the whole way.

Shield Shredder defeated!

"Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have come to this MILLLLLL!" he called out vanishing through the vortex.

The group moved on as Head rush charged to a main factory.

"Here comes the pain train!" Head Rush said, face to face with an irregular wooden creature.

Krankenstein!

"Oh, good you finally stopped. So this things the commander?" Mine asked.

"Krankenstein. One of Dr. Krankcase's most recent experiments." Seryu said.

Krankenstein sucked up some objects and shot them at the others.

"Its like a walking artillery!" Tatsumi said.

"Lets give him something he cant suck up. A giant metal box." Leone said

"But we dont have something like that." Akame said.

Tatsumi then had an idea. "Wait, didn't we recently capture a box earlier?"

"Oh yeah. Chomp Chest, We need you!" Mine said.

Summoning...Tough!

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Lemme at him! Toss me right into that funnel and I'll clog him right up." Chomp Ches t said.

"Alright." Leone said picking him up. "Go.. get him!"

Chomp Chest opened his mouth and bit right down on the sucker.

"Uh-oh." Krankenstein said.

Tatsumi landed a blow to his face as he landed right on the ocoming stomp of head rush.

Krankenstien defeated!

"Haha! This actually pretty fun! WHHEEEEEEE!" he cried out going into the vortex.

Back at the academy…

"We shut off the main solder supply, so now we head straight for the power source of the weapon." Akame said.

"Now that I can totally help you out with." Dreamcather said. "Dr. Krankcase said he needed something really stinky to combine with the Traptanium energy."

"And there's only one place in Skylands he could possibly get that. The Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink!" Kaos said. "The goo there is smelly and highly toxic with corrosive effects."

"Now that names a mouthful. And none of us ever even heard of it." Kali said.

"Hence the name Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink." Buzz said.

"And it wouldnt be a secret if anyone found out about it." Najenda said.

"One problem, the gillmen who work in there have been shut off for years and never heard of us. And they are extreme germaphobes." Buzz said.

"So how are we supposed to prove to them that were the real deal?" Leone said.

"Guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Buzz said.


	10. Kill the Stink

Flynn flew over the sewers and looked at the scenery.

"And here we are. This place ceranly is pretty smelly, thats for sure. I can see why the bad Doc wanted to come here." Flynn said holding his nose as they found a place to land.

"Ugh. It had to be stink." Mine said. "Let's just get to the main source and shut of this stupid stink."

The group made it to the outer sewer where they saw an army of evilkin and a sealed door.

"Hey Seryu, remember the bandit fort?" Tatsumi asked.

"It is pretty similar. A strike from the front like last time should work. Number 5!" Seryu said as her arm became a large drill. "Judgment of the ten kings, Devil Kinds Justice lance!"

She charged into the evil kind and ripped them to shreds. Koro then leaped from her back and chomped on one.

"Followed by, Number 7!" the drill converted into a cannon. "Cannon of Justice!"

The door blew wide open and the others went inside to see a strange creature in a helmet.

"I am all the RAGE!"

Rage Mage!

"All he does is boost speed, this should be easy." Akame said rushing at Rage Mage.

She cut rage mage across the waste and knocked him out.

"Two seconds. She finished him….in two seconds." Snap Shot said.

Rage Mage Defeated!

"Hm? Uh oh! Better cast a spell! ABRA-CADABBBBRRRAAA!" Rage Mage called out as he vanished through the portal.

A gillman then came up with a cat creature with two green warblades.

"Wow! That outsider took out that mutant fast!" the gillman said. "You were right Tuff Luck, they seem heroic."

"Deal with it!" Tuff Luck said.

"Was that her catchphrase or an outdated expression?" Leone said.

"I think its both." Najenda said.

"I can see that you are good heroes, but youre unclean and the other gillmen here might not trust you. I know! If you battle in our arena, you can prove that you are good and we'll cut off the goo supply to the doctor." the Gillman said.

"You have a deal." Esdeath said.

In the arena….

"Fellow gillmen! These heroes say that they are Skylanders, and a band of assasins who have worked to ensure freedom in their own world with a reddeemed imperial guard member free of that corruption." the gillman siad.

The gillmen cheered as they came into the arena.

"Let us see if they are the real deal, by battling this evilkin the doctor has sent, Fisticuffs!"

As the arena rose to a pipe, an Evilkin with a giant fist pounded the entrance and jumped into the arena.

"I'm gonna knock you out with one punch." he said chuckling.

Fisticuffs!

Fisicuffs launched his fist at them, Tuff Luck perfectly doging and pouncing repeated strikes.

"My tribe has been Guarding the Fortunata Springs for years. How do you think i have so much luck on my side?" Tuff Luck said.

"Lets really amp up that speed. Rage Mage, help us out!" Tatsumi siad

Summoning...Charming!

Alarming!

Boom Boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"So you need a speed boost, eh? Consider my RAGE channeled into that Skylander!" Rage Mage said boosting Tuff Luck's speed as she rapidly slashed at Fisticuffs at a very high speed.

"Hey, I'm more than just a head of info, y'know. Let me in there." Dreamcatcher said.

"What will you do is beyond us." Leone said.

Summoning...Eerie!

Lookily Lookily

Flippidy dee

Lookily Lookilly

Bubba Eerie!

"Down comes me, and a Dreamquake!" Dreamcatcher siad slamming down and causing the enitre platform to shake. Leone then the big fisted willikin.

Fisticuffs defeated!

"Somebody's gonna get a beatdown for this, I promise YOOOUUUUUU!" he called out as the vortex closed.

"We have a winner! The Skylanders and assassins have won! And as promised, we will shut down the goo pipes for Dr. Krankcase!" A gillman said.

Meanwhile at the Doom Raider's hideout, the Golden Queen sat on her throne as Wolfgang was being fanned by Glumshanks. "Faster you worthless troll!" he called out.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfgang sir." Glumshanks said.

Krankcase then ran in as fast as his spider legs could. "Your Majesty. The Skylanders have cut off our supply of slimy green ooze." Krankcase said.

"Fine. We're better off without that smelly stuff." Wolfgang said.

"Stinkosity. And it has very valuable properties." Krankcase said.

"So, what you are telling me is that you FAILED? DR. KRANKCASE?" the Queen yelled.

"Nononono! Fear not. I have an alternative set." Krankcase said taking out some cheese.

"What? A piece of cheese?" Wolfgang asked.

"Cheese smells worse the more it ages. So, we just need to let it age for over 10,000 years." Krankcase said.

"We don't got that kind of time!" Wolfgang said.

"All we have to do is bury it, travel forward in time and retrieve it there. But in order to time travel….we're gonna need a portal master." Krankcase said.

"Oh. Is that all? In case you didn't know doc, thanks to the one guy dying, there's only one portal master in Skylands, Kaos. And we just gave him the boot!" Wolfgang said.

"Enough! Bring me Kaos. I WANT THAT CHEESE!" the queen commanded.

"But how are we gonna get Kaos to us?" Wolfgang asked.

"Hey, already got that covered." Krancase siad.

At the academy….

"Huh? What is this? You are invited to the reopening of...my Wilikin Factory?" Kaos said reading an invitation. "Curse you, Dr. Krancase! No one opens the factory but me!"

"It's a trap, you dolt. I was spying on them and they took it over as a trap to lure you there." Esdeath said.

"I do not care. I am going there. No one messes with my things!" Kaos said.

"Gives us an opportunity to trap Krankcase. He's the inventor of that weapon, so he knows what it does." Najenda said.


	11. Kill the Wood Doctor

The ship flew across the sky toward the Wilikin factory.

"Ah, my old Wilikin factory. Mother said that I would never make friends, so I made friends...out of wood!" Kaos said before seeing the actual factory. "What? What happened to my Wilikin factory? No smiling friends to welcome me, no donuts?"

"Beats me. I'm still creeped out by the fact you made friends out of wood." Flynn said landing. "Hey, pick me up some churros while you're in there."

"For the last time, Flynn. My factory doesn't make churros!" Kaos said.

"Geez. No wonder you never had any friends. Good luck!" Flynn said flying off.

The group advanced before seeing a new skylander.

"Bout time! What took you blokes so long?" said a dragon in armor with swords.

"Blades. Wasn't expecting you here." Trailblazer said.

"Well, what better to fight wood than a pointed sword?" Blades asked.

"Everyone, this is Blades, a dragon and a core skylander." Snapshot said.

"And looking sharp! Get it?" Blades said.

"He's a little hot-headed. But he did confront his fear of darkness when facing a Fear Serpent in his homeland." Torch said.

"Ain't no way i was made a Skylander without that. Krankcase is in here all right, making more of his wicked and evil wooden soldiers." Blades said.

"Like him." Tatsumi said as they got to the railroad tracks and saw a new evilkin.

"This must be the last Evilkin Krankcase made." Seryu said.

Scrap Shooter!

"I'm gonna fill you with holes of debris, see." Scrap Shooter said firing trash at the group.

"Have a mouthful of these, wanker!" Blades said tossing sharp swords into his mouth. Leone then punched it, dislocating the mouth and the body at once.

Scrap Shooter Defeated!

"Nobody captures me, SEEEEEEE!" Scrap Shooter cried out going into the vortex.

"Well, guess that takes care of all the evilkins. All that leaves is the big bad creature man himself." Leone said.

"Check your vitality and weapon durability, were goin in." Snap Shot said.

As the skylanders were getting ready, Seryu stared at the castle when mine showed up.

"I was hoping you'd come. I… wanted to apologize for murdering your friend. But it wasn't my fault. My father and Ogere were killed, and I needed to exact justice for their demise." Seryu said.

"If only you'd seen what Ogre did. He executed people. And Dr. Stylish, he experimented with those criminals in the dungeons." Mine pointed out.

"Ordinarily, I'd say those were lies, but now that i've seen you fight for this side, I kinda believe it. Now, it's time I faced the evil who made me this way." Seryu said.

They soon arrived to a large machine with green goo with Krankcase there.

"Well hello there! My name is Dr. Krankcase, and you, you must the Skylanders and assassins I've heard so much about, yes?" He said pulling a lever. The path then split off.

"Do you really have to ask that? We just captured your evilkin." Tatsumi said.

"No really, I'm asking. Just wanna make sure I'm talking to the right guys here." Krankcase said.

"Okay, then we are them." Akame said.

"Oh great great, alright! Well let's do this then." Krankcase said pulling out a weird looking gun.

Dr. Krankcase!

"Time to see what those Imperial arms can really do. I wanna know if they can match my evilkin soldiers!" Krankcase said pulling a lever as wood fell into the green vats and came out as evilkins. "Oh, and look what I snagged a little bit ago." he added pointing to Kaos trapped in a evilkin barrel.

"Help me, you incompetent fools!" Kaos demanded.

"Good lord, how did that happen?" Tatsumi asked.

"I snuck away to check on the donuts when I got captured. Now free me!" Kaos said.

"Yeah, free him. But good luck getting past these guys. I know all about your imperial arms and their Trump Cards. These evilkin are made to be super resilient to them!" Krankcase said.

"But they ain't immune to us." Snapshot said as he and the trap masters stood forward.

"Oh. Right. You guys are with the Skylanders." Krankcase said.

The trap masters smashed the mutant evil kins, but Dr. Krankcase lept down and slammed into the arena, spinning his legs around.

"Round and round she goes!" Krankcase said laughing as he spun towards them.

He fired goo bombs as the others countered him. Krankcase then leapt back up and pulled another lever, and vats filled up with goo.

"Filling the vats with goo, filling the vats with goo!" Krankcase said as several more evilkin leapt out with the trap master defeating them and knocking Kaos's barrel over.

"Good. Now if you could just…"

"Awooo!" howled a familiar werewolf. "Sorry I'm a bit late to the party." Wolfgang said.

"The important this is you showed up to help beat these guys." Krankcase said.

"As much fun as that is, I'll leave that to you. But I would like to borrow Kaos for a spell." Wolfgang said grabbing Kaos and jumping away.

"If you can't trust an undead werewolf, who can you trust?" Krankcase asked. "Well, time to bust out this little dicer!"

The front of the lab converted into a giant spiked roller and the conveyer belts as it spun toward the roller.

"I'll admit, your tactical genius does equal Dr. Stylish. You know how to keep us on our own two feet." Akame said.

"Yeah, I'm like that. Now, you got nowhere to run, so I'll just…" Dr. Krankase said before hearing a cutting nosce. The floor beneath him then collapsed as a shape with a pair of giant scissors cut dr Krankcase away from his goo gun and collapes on the floor. Standing above him was a girl in glasses and patchworked with purple clothing, brandishing the Shears of Creation: Extase, and she had this to say.

"I'm sorry. I was a little late." she said.

"But...that's impossible. You couldn't have come back. The record said only five were brought back from the dead." Krankcase said.

"Oh my god…" Leone said.

"Words cannot express how much I am glad to see you back...Sheele." Mine said.

Dr. Krankase defeated!

"Now you might wanna hold on to something." Tatsumi said as a flash appeared and so did the vortex.

"What is that?" Shelle asked.

"A vortex! I've been really trying to avoid those lately." Krankcase said holding onto something. As he held on, the entire facility was shattering from the suckage.

"We gotta get outta here!" Mine said.

They all ran as Dr. Krancakse still was holding on.

"Hey, come back! Dont leave me!" he called out as he let go with his hat falling in. "Oh, that hat only had two weeks 'till retiremeeeennnnnttt...!" Krankcase said going into the vortex with his entire facility.

"Holy mother of god." Tatsumi said as nothing was left of the workshop. The screen then opened.

"Captured? Me? That doesn't sound like something that would happen to me! Although that would explain the vortex and the factory being destroyed." Krankcase said.

Dr. Krankcase trapped!

"Okay, Okay. Do good stuff instead of bad stuff. Got it." Krankcase said. "And I know you wanna ask about the weapon. Well, I won't tell you what it does, but I can tell you where Wolfgang is headed with Kaos, Time Town."

"What would he want there?" Akame asked.

"He wants to go into the future to get my secret stinkosity source. But for it to work, we needed a portal master and since Kaos is the only living one here in Skylands, he was the obvious choice." Krankcase said.

"Um, newsflash Krankcase." Dreamcatcher said. "Wolfgang doesnt care about the Doom Raiders anymore. I looked into his dreams. He wants to take Skylands all for himself. He's gonna go into the future and rule there instead of the now."

"I can totally see where that amigo's coming from. He was so spicy about leading the team that he wanted to do a recipe of his own." Pepper Jack said.

"So Chompy Puppet, wanna go to the Future and give Wolfgang what he deserves?" Chompy Mage asked his puppet.

"Yeah! Let's get him man!" his puppet said.

"Gulper's gonna help too! Wolfgang never came to me for help!" Gulper siad.

"Wait, so youre all on board with this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Wolfgang double crossed the Doom Raiders. He needs to pay." Luminous said.

"I quite agree. Never trusted that wolf for a minute." Nightshade said.

"Well, its settled than. We go to Time Town and get the big bad wolf." Leone said.

'\"Uh, I think there's something bigger than that going on. Sheele, how are you back? Buzz said only Tatsumi, Leone, Mine and Seryu were revived." Akame asked.

"And Kaos only revived me, so how?" Esdeath asked.

"Remember when Koro devoured me? Some of my own parts got transfered into the factory along with Seryu's. Some troll set me loose in order to help you guys." Sheele said.

"Sounds like Glumshanks, Kaos's troll. Guess he doesn't like serving the Doom Raiders." Esdeath said.

"And I have an Idea. If we can just go to the future right now and stop Wolfgang when he teleports, we can get him immediatly." Shelle said.

"That does seem like a good plan." Nightshade said. "And we do have a skylander who controls time."

"Its impossible. Time Town is protected from time travel effects." Deja Vu said.

"Let's just go to the place now, we've wasted enoght time already!" Leone said.

A few hours later, at time town….

"So this is what you do, Kaos? Just wait for them to land somewhere and kick you butt?" Wolfgang asked the portal master. "Have you ever considered, bringing down their ship?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kaos said.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Wolfgang said turning the wheel Kaos was on causing a time shockwave, damaging the ship.

"Get ready for an emergency landing!" Flynn said.

They all jumped off the ship and landed at the base of the tower, cuarded by a bird creature.

"Dont cross Cross Crow!"

Cross Crow!

Cross Crow fired arrows at them as they doged, Shelee blocking them with Extase. She then whacked Cross Crow with the blade.

Cross Crow defeated!

"Impossible! You can not capture CROSS CRRRROOOOWWWW!" the crow called out from the vortex.

"Well, it looks like you all made it." Wolfgang said as a portal opened. "You can have Kaos. I don't need him anymore. I'm going somewhere that has no Doom Raiders, Skylanders or Kaos. I'll see you from my concert….10,000 years from now." Wolfgang said vanishing.

"Sorry Kaos, but we need to do this." Akame said grabbing the wheel.

"No! Dont… waaaaaaah!" Kaos said as the group was warped as the wheel spun.


	12. Kill the Big Bad Wolf

The group then appeared in the future to see a human with a ridiculously huge helmet.

"Mind over matter!" he announced.

"Blastermind? When did you get here?" Wildfire asked.

"Nothing is impossible with science and brainpower!" Blastermind said.

"So this is the future of this place huh?" Leone said looking around. They were in a void of purple space with floating platforms and distant planets. "Huh? A lot more different than I was expecting."

There was also a floating black speaker sphere in the center of…

"Wait, what?" Tatsumi said.

"Were too late it seems. Wolfgang as already completely taken over and constructed that monstrosity, the Big Bad Woofer." Blastermind said. "He's going to completely destroy Skylands if he isn't stopped immediately."

"Why? That speaker looks unusual." Mine said.

"That's the issue. Wolfgang plays painful music, and The Big Bad Woofer was designed to amplify that music ten fold. If he plays his concert, nothing will survive that magnitude." Blastermind said.

"Holy cow!" Tatsumi said.

"Okay, how long have we got?" Akame asked.

"His concert starts in thirty minutes. We have time to get over there to stop him, barring any unforeseen…" Blastermind began before a robot jumped down. "...circumstances."

Blaster-Tron!

"Oh yeah, robot beatdown time." Leone said.

"Main brawler identified. Activating frontal deflector shield." Blaster-Tron said activating a shield in front of him. He then charged his jetpack and blasted forward with his lasers pulsing.

The group ran across the landscape as Blaster Tron attacked, making it to the front of the Woofer as blaster tron charged past them.

"Go for his jetpack! He's not protected there!" Tatsumi said as Blastermind shot a psychic wave at it, shortcurcuting it and making him crash.

Blaster Tron Defeated!

"You know, no one ever said we could capture villains from the future." Leone said. "Hey portal master, get this guy locked up, will ya?"

"Initiating capture sequence, NOOOOWWWWW!" Blaster-tron said going into the vortex.

The group then went inside the woofer with wolfgang waiting.

"There you are!" Tatsumi said.

"Well well well, look who managed to attend my big concert some 10,000 years into the future!" Wolfgang said.

"How could you turn your back on her majesty, Wolfgang?" Dreamcatcher asked as Wolfgang ignored her.

"Ya know Skylanders and assassins, we don't have to fight. Together, we could rule this place. There's no Kaos, no Doom Raiders, and you can get pizza here in thirty seconds or less!" Wolfgang said.

"Is persuading us with that stuff really gonna make us stop hunting you?" Seryu asked.

"Huh, when you think about it….Nah, let's just fight instead!" Wolfgang said.

Wolfgang!

"Dont think beating me will be so easy, Trap Losers." Wolfgang said,

"We're the trap Masters, mate. And were about to teach an old dog some new tricks." Snap Shot said readying his bow.

"Well, bring it then!" Wolfgang demanded. He strummed his bone harp and leaped into air, slamming down on the ground and scattering every one.

They all rolled to the side as Snapshot and Wolfgang went at it. They clashed harp on crystal arrow, wolf gang knocking him back with another soundwave, Snapshot in a fighting pose.

"Eat… my… VEGGIES!" Food Fight called out, hitting Wolfgang with a tomato.

"Now be a good dog and lie down!" Snapshot said hitting Wolfgang with his bow, making him slide back.

"This concerts just getting started, Croc. All of you are here at once, so I'll just play and wipe you all out!" Wolfgang said jumping up to another level.

"After him, dont let him play his one hit wonder!" Najenda said as Night Raid and the Skylanders rushed him.

"Whoa. Didn't realize I'd be dealing with groupies." Wolfgang said. "But no matter where you go… I'll just go higher!"

He jumped into the air and readied his harp.

"I need to get up there and stop him. Leone, launch me!"

"Going up!" Leone siad tossing him into the air.

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi cried out donning Incursion as he pulled out his spear and shattered Wolfgang's harp.

"Noooo! What have you done? My concert's ruined!" Wolfgang said.

"And youre going down…. Hard!" Tatsumi said slamming into Wolfgang and smashing him through all floors and into the ground.

Wolfgang Defeated!

The vortex then appeared in the air as wolfgang was sucked right back up again.

"Stick around for the encoooooorrree!" Wolfgang called out disappearing through the portal.

"We did it!" MIne said as the screen appeared.

"What?! What happened?! How could i have lost to them? Oh well. The show must go on." Wolfgang said trying to play on his broken harp.

Wolfgang Trapped!

"I suppose I could change my tune." Wolfgang said.

BAck in the present….

"Alright! We got everyone exept the queen!" Leone said.

"One problem, where was the cheese in the woofer?" Mine said as a flash of light was shown in the disance.

"That was time town! What happened?" Tatsumi said.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed a voice as the Golden Queen appeared in the sky as a projection. "Listen well, skylands! You must wonder what happened to Time Town. Well, here's your answer!" she said holding a snow globe with Time Town trapped inside. "Now then, if you dont want to suffer the same fate, I demmand you follow three golden rules. First, release my Doom Raiders from captivity. Second, all gold in Skylands will be given to me as tribute. Third, I have the right to add more rules! Ahahahahaha!" she laughed.

"Well amigos, I would say youre doomed, but…. I think, and I know my compadres are thinking the same thing, we get a free pass out of trapville!" Pepper Jack said.

All of the Doom Raiders laughed, but then…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't even know if they're going to let us go." Dreamcatcher said.

"Of course not. We are not listening to her 'Golden Rules" Tatsumi said.

"That's what I thought." Dreamcatcher replied. "Now, I dunno about you guys, but I think her 'majesty' dosent care for us. Did she even consider this when we got captured? Nuh-uh! I say we un-friend her. Wherever youre going next, count me in to help, as very little as possible."

"Ha! Impossible! The queens super secret temple is hidden in a super secret location." Kaos said.

"But there is a prism that can track her golden attributes." Krankcase said. "Yes, I'm helping too. You think I didnt know about the prism and kept it a secret until a situation like this?"

"Youre seriously gonna help us? After all the trouble you gave us?" Mine asked.

"Of course we are. Let's face it. We're at your mercy till we get out of these traps." Krankcase said.

"And I never liked how Queenie was acting anyway. It's about time someone taught her a lesson." Wolfgang said.

"And I said it when I was trapped. You guys are the chefs now." Pepper Jack said.

"Yes! Lets go at it!" Chompy Mage said.

"Gulper in too!" Gulper said.

"My services are yours, Skylanders." Nightshade said.

"Yes! We must shine like stars through the darkness!" Luminous said.

"Guess you can add us to your friend pages now, everyone." Dreamcatcher said.

"Great! Everyones on board! Now, the first step to getting that prisim is to capture a Troll rocket from a base nearby." Buzz said.

"Why would we need that?" Mine asked.

"Because the prism is hidden….in the Sky highlands." Buzz said.


	13. Kill the Trolls

Flynn's ship hovered over an Island where the troll base was on one side, and the MDF base on the other.

"This place looks like a straight head on charge kind of thing." Tatsumi said.

"Uh, except for those things." Sheele said pointing to the grinning bomb walking about.

Grinnade! 

"Uh, what is that? It looks like a bomb with teeth." Mine said as it walked toward them with its fuse lit.

"Its gonna blow!" Tatsumis aid.

"Kill it!" Akame said slicing the fuse off and defeating it.

Grinnade Defeated!

Grinnade was then sucked into the portal.

"What? We didnt need that little thing! But it does pack a big boom." Wildfire said as a wall was blasted down as a red skinned man with a traptanium cannon came through.

"Did somebody say boom?" he asked.

"Ka-Boom!" Wildfire said.

"Thats one way to make an entrance." Snap Shot said.

"Wait, Ka-Boom? That's his name?!" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. I use to be in a forge till pirates came. But I blasted them out of there." Ka-Boom said.

"His traptainum Cannon is pretty powerful. A perfect combination of power, explosions and fire power!" Tuff Luck said.

The rest of the crew landed and prepared.

"Alright, the trolls have the base lined up. But we have the most dynamic, explosive Trapmaster with us now, and the most powerful villains at are disposal." Buzz said. "So, heres the plan. Ka-Boom and Sryu will attack from the front and use thier blasting so the rest of us can go in to steal their super secret rocket."

"You say you want our super secret rocket?" said a voice as they saw a troll on a jetpack. "I am the head scientist of this rocket, Professor Nilbog. But I have chosen to fight you as a hero myself. From here on, you and the trolls shall know me as…."

Threatpack!

"Fellow trolls, arm the cannons, close the gates! Prepare to attack!" Threatpack said.

"Trap Master and Skylanders, to battle!" Snapshot said as the Skylanders engaged the trolls.

The forces collided as the Skylanders fought hard. Then tatsumi had an Idea. He called out Nightshade.

"You rang, young Tatsumi?" Nightshade asked.

"I've got a job for you. Steal the rocket while we take care of Threatpack!" Tatsumi said as the thief moved out.

Threatpack then fired multiple missles as the joined forced doged.

"Let me hande this, guys." Kranckase said being called out. "I have a trick I havent shown you yet."

Krankcase grinned as he used his new gloves to electrocute Threatpack.

Threatpack defeated!

"I may be beaten, but it was still worth it to FLLLYYYYYYY!" he called out going into the vortex.

The rocket then shut down ans Nightshade stood atop it.

"Didnt even break a sweat!"

"Great. Now let's get in and go after this prism and find that Golden Queen." Najenda said.

The rocket launched into the air and crashed right into a ship in the Skyhighlands.

"Huh?" said a crow like creature looking at the rocket in his ship. "Who dares crash into the Great Hawkmongus's ship, and impede my quest for treasure and riches?" he asked as Night Raid got out. "Huh? A couple of scallywags? Ha! You dare to ram into my ship?"

"Says the ninja crow leading a bunch of pirates. Dont you feel out of place?" Leone said.

"The Great Hawkmongus is a sky faring crow. And I am no ordinary ninja crow. I am…"

Tae Kwon Crow!

"Let us fight!" Tae Kwon Crow said jumping off of his seat with a katana in his hands.

"Youre on!" Akame said leaping right at him. They clashed on katanas and moved throughout the ship.

"I must say….your samurai skills are quite extraordinaty!" Tae Kwon Crow said.

"As our yours." Akame said evading his strike and kocking his sword, and him, out. "But youre nowhere near my level."

Tae Kwon Crow Defeated!

"Why did my name get changed to Tae Kwon CRROOOOWWWWW!" he shouted going into the vortex.

Tatsumi located the prisim and it shined to the Golden Queen's lair.

"Alright, now we got her!" Tatsumi said.

"Screw going through a dessert, lets just go straight to her temple and take the fight to her." Leone said.

"Then you need me, to fly you in there of course. Ready to dethrone another royal pain?" Najenda asked taking the wheel.

"Yeah. Golden Queen isn't gonna be so golden for much longer." Tatsumi said.


	14. Kill the Queen and Ultimate Kaos

They landed inside the temple with Flynn at the helm.

"I cant belive we actually made in iside with this thing. So, you Night Raid guys know what youre doing because you killed off the Emperor and the Minister, right?" Flynn asked.

"Of course. It's not like we're newbies at this. We just need to make it to the Queen's throne room, beat her and save all of Skylands!" Leone said.

"No one better die this time. I'm not losing anyone again." Akame said.

"No worries. This is a queen who turns things to gold, not some killer queen." Tatsumi said.

They made it to the throne room where they found a locked door.

"Oh yeah, I picked this guy up on the way here. He's perfect for smashing stuff. Grave Clobber!" Mine said.

Summoning… Tough!

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"I rise again!" a giant mummy with stone hands said. "I still think it was a cheap shot, shooting me from behind when I don't even attack yet."

"Hey, we were above you." mine said. "Now smash that door down!"

"Yes Master." Grave Clobber said breaking down the door with the group running in to see the Golden Queen.

"Welcome Skylanders and assassins, such a pleasure to meet you again, for the last time! You all shall make wonderful golden statues for my throne room!" Golden Queen said.

"Golden Queen, as assassins, Skylanders, and a member of the Imperial Guard, it is my duty to bring your tyranny to an end!" Seryu said.

"OUR duty." Akame said.

"Is that right?" Golden Queen asked before jumping into molten gold before coming out gigantic.

Golden Queen!

(Cue- Metal gear rising: Collective Consciousness)

"Prepare to be smashed, at the hands of Night Raid. Attack!" Najenda said as the Night Raid members moved to attack the Golden Queen.

"Ha! You think your pathetic weapons can actually beat me?" Golden Queen cackled.

"You dont know the power of Imperial Arms, majesty." Esdeath said freezing one of the queens arms.

"What?" she said as they ganged up on her.

(Live in ignorance, and purchase your happiness. When blood and sweat is the real cost,Thinking ceases, the truth is lost! Dont you worry, you'll be told exactly what to do. I give my people the lives they need. The righteous will succeed! )

Akame ran up and struck off one of the Queen's hands as it fell of the ground.

"You DARE?" The queen said. "It's about time we ended this, and youre all going out with a golden bang!"

She pulled back her other arm and readied a punch, but Leone and Tatsumi picked up the other arm, hefted it, and blocked the punch. "What? How dare you use my own arm against me!? I am your queen!"

"Youre no one's queen." Tatsumi said parrying more strikes as he hated the arm and leaped into the air and charged the face with it.

"Consider yourself dethroned, queenie!" Leone said as they landed the finishing blow to the Golden Queen.

(end song)

Golden Queen Defeated!

The Golden Queen shrank back to normal size just as a vortex opened up. "What? No! I still need to make more demands! Here's one! NOOOOOO!" she screamed going into the vortex.

"Youre reign, is over." Tatsumi said as the screen opened up.

"What?! How dare you put me in here?! Although I guess now that I think about it, it's probably a taste of my own medicine." Golden Queen said.

Golden Queen Trapped!

"Me? Working on the side of good? I'd say strangest things have happened, but I'm not sure they have." she said.

"All right! We got all the doom raiders! Skylands is saved!" Seryu said as Koro barked happily on her back.

"Now all we have to do is find a way back home and that is that." Najenda said.

"Wait, something about all this feels….unfinished." Tatsumi said.

They then heard a beeping as the communicator rang.

"Guys! Bad news, Kaos is missing! He's nowhere to be seen on the academy!" Kali said.

"Kaos? Oh, I think there's a good chance we know where he's headed." Najenda said.

At the Traptanium weapon, Kaos was in there with Glumshanks as he entered the chamber with the cheese.

"That stupid Golden Queen only got it half right. Traptanium is the ultimate source, but it has different effects in a Dark Portal Master's hands." Kaos said releasing the stinkosity of the cheese as he began to absorb the power. When he was now standing, his skin had turned purple.

"Incredible. I can see everything! Finally, I can do something I never could before. Now I can stop the one thing getting in my way. YOU!" he said.

"Me?" Glumshanks asked.

"No. You! Portal Masters! On Earth! Surprise! I can see you through your ridiculous computing lap device. You think you're safe? Ha! Just watch as I will soon go there and trap you in an extrap small piece of Traptanium! You cannot stop Ultra Traptanium Powered Kaos! Hahahahahahaha!" Kaos laughed.

Flynn flew as fast as he could to the ultimate weapon. "This is it! The final battle before the reign of peace. That bald little man Kaos has done it this time. Give him an extra whatfor for me!" Flynn said.

The crew landed and made their way up.

"I cant belive that Fool Kaos stole my weapon! I will belive that he tried, and actually succeeded in becoming so evil!" Golden Queen said.

"Well someone's mad. Cant say I blame you. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had actually teamed up with him and shared this plan of yours." Tatsumi said.

"What are you, an expert in evil now?" Golden Queen asked.

"All he's saying is, keep Kaos around, he would be less likely to do this." Kranckase said.

"He is worthless!" Golden Queen said.

"Well, let's just take down this 'worthless' Kaos." Akame said as they headed up and approached the villain known as Kaos.

"Ah, so you made it, Sky losers and Night Failures!" Kaos said. "I dont know why I even resurrected Esdeath when I could do this myself. She's nothing but worthless fodder now. I may as well trap all of you in Traptanium too as well as that Portal Master on Earth!"

"Kaos, we'll stop you, dead or not." Akame said.

"Get ready for the ultimate ass kicking, courtesy of Leone!" Leone said.

"Jusice will be served, little man!" Seryu said.

"I'm gonna enjoy blasting you to bits." Mine said.

"It's unforgivavle what youre doing." Sheele said.

"Gulper gonna eat puny man!" Gulper said.

"My Chompies don't like you and neither do all of us! Prepare to get chomped!" Chompy Mage said.

"You about to be cooked in a spicy stew of justice." Chef Pepper Jack said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna haunt your dreams." Dreamcatcher said.

"Not before I show him the real pain of the light!" Luminous said.

"And steal every little thing on him." Nightshade said.

"He'll be part of my next experiment!" Krankcase said.

"Time for the grand finale! I've been wating to play this little number." Wolfgang said.

"Yes. Time for a new golden rule: Kaos will always lose to us!" Golden Queen said.

"Kaos, you're nothing but a manipulative coward, but we're going to stop all of that!" Tatsumi said.

"Say all you want, but nothing will stop me from winning over all of you and those little Poozer masters. NOTHING!" Kaos said transforming into a creature with a crystal lower half and pupiless eyes.

Kaos!

"Hahahahaha! Prepare to perish, Skylanders and losers from another world!" Kaos said summoning Doom Sharks.

"Okay." Akame said brandishing her sword. "Let's dance."

(Cue- Metal Gear Rising: It has to be this way)

The doom sharks charged at the party, but crashed and were defeated by them. They stood at the epicenter, Tatsumi and Leone fully ready to charge at Kaos with all their might. They all charged and attacked, bot sides pulling out all the stops, Kaos summoning purple shockwaves of dark energy.

"You won't be around any more!" Mine said firing Pumpkin right as Kaos.

"Hahahaha! I barely felt anything with that little toy of yours!" Kaos said. "Now let me show you real bullets!"

Elemental symbols of all ten elements began to appear and strike in waves.

"That isn't going to work on us. We have no elements to belong to." Sheele said cutting off a piece of Kaos's crystal with Extase.

"I've had enough of this. Time to pull your little summoner in! Hold Still!" Kaos said latching onto a nearby computer screen and pulling a ton of debris in.

"What's this? No Portal Master? Just a bunch of….Free car, just click here? Sounds like a good deal." Kaos said clicking it only to be bombarded with ads.

"He can't reach the portal master...because the portal master isn't even there." Tatsumi said.

"Ha! He got bomborded by pop-up ads, thats the funniest thing ever!" Krankcase said.

"Ugh! What is with these things? No matter when I press close ads, more keep popping up! A truly evil concept!" Kaos said. "I must have more power!"

He charged himself with more energy and brandished crystal sabers. The music then inclufed a voice as Kaos clashed with Akame and Tatsumi.

(Standing here, I realize, you were just like me, trying to make history. But whos to judge, the right from wrong? When your guard is down, I think we'll both agree. That violence breeds violence. But in the end it has to be this way!)

"How dare you go against me?! Things would have gone so smoothly if you Night Raid trash just stayed in your own world!" Kaos said.

"We were summoned by that portal master, you are going to be defeated and we'll have saved all of Skylands." Akame said.

Kaos then brandished wings as they all took to the skies and battled as the music went into the final stage.

Kaos charged as the Doom raiders were summoned one by one.

"Gulper!"

"Chompy Mage!"

"Chef Pepper Jack!"

"Dreamcatcher!"

"Luminous!"

"Nightshade!"

"Dr. Krankcase!"

"Wolfgang!"

"Golden Queen!"

"We summon you to battle Kaos!" Akame and Tatsumi yelled. Instead of just them, all of the villains came out, turning into light and going into Incursio, Murasame, Lionelle, Pumpkin, Seryu and Extase.

"All Villans Release!"

"Glutton, Mage, Thief, Queen, Doctor, Musician, Chef, Dreamer, Prisoner!"

"Dai Henge Teigu~!"

"Huh? What is this? Some sort of sissy light show before being pwned?" Kaos asked.

Where everyone was standing now, they were different. All of their weapons now had a golden appearance as they prepared for one last all out attack.

"The only one being pwned is you, Kaos!" Tatsumi said leading the charge.

They all charged with their weapons, doing massive amounts of damage on Kaos with Akame running in for the final blow.

"Kaos, its done!" she shouted slicing him down in half. Kaos was now back to normal, on the ground.

Kaos Defeated!

"Youve done it!" Eon siad. "Now to Trap Kaos, the portal master needs place a special trap in the portal."

"Does he or she even have it?" Mine said as a vortex opened lifting Kaos up. "Nevermind."

"What sorcery is THIS?! Ah! Hey! Knock it off, put me DOWN! You haven't seen the last of MEEEEEEEE...!" Kaos yelled vanishing through the portal.

The screen the showed up with a black trap consisting of Kaos's own head.'

"Note to self: if you ever find yourself face-to-face with a swirling vortex of infinite power, RUN!" Kaos said.

Kaos Trapped!

"So, you want me to be good now, is that it? Eh? Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?!" Kaos said.

The weapon exploded after a short while, getting back to the academy.

"Guess we were wong about you Night Raid guys. You rock!" Wolfgang said.

A portal then opened showing where Akame last was.

"Well, I guess thats your ride home. But we wonr forget you guys. You will always be weclome back here, as true Skylanders." Snap Shot said."

"Lets head home, everyone." Akame said as they vanished through the portal.

"Gonna miss ya, Skylands and Skylanders! You rocked!" Leone said.

As they came back into the desert, Akame noticed that Leone and Seryu were missing from the group.

"I guess the portal has some glitches. What happened to them?" Mine asked.

"They've been wisked away to another world." said a voice as they saw a man in a red mask followed by an armored stranger. "Its been happening quite frequently, as you should know, Night Raid."

"Who are you?" Akame asked.

"You may call me Spectra. I lead a group called Spectra Force. I had heard you all had perished, but I was mistaken." the red masked man said. "You see, the reason I came here….is to ask if you would join my side."

"And the armored guy?"

"Just call me Motor." the armor said as a small face appeared. "And me Rotom. Rororororo!"

"And if you side with me, I can help you find your friends." Spectra said.

"But what if where are others like you out there where ever they are? Say for instance, I dunno...a fighter with hands glowing like rainbows." Najenda asked.

"Look, I know someone like that and he is already deep in the situation. I want to help and make amends, but I can't do it without more members." Spectra said.

"Akame and Shelle will go. Join with him." Najenda said.

"All right boss. But how do we get there?" Sheele asked as a large red ship uncamoflauged in the air.

"Why, by ship of course." Spectra said. "Say hello to the Crimson Cavalier."

As the group departed the Crimson Cavalier dashed off into the sky.

"Wherever that ship takes you, Akame, make sure Leone and Seryu join another team just as good." Tatsumi said.

What is the secret behind Spetra's calling? And where in the Dimentsions did Leone and Seryu end up? Find out in Dimensional Heroes Legends: Project X Zone Chapter 15: The Gain Ground System and chapter 13: Valkyries adventure….coming soon.

* * *

 **Whoo that was awesome! This story was made possible with the collaboration of Jexi the Hunter ang Sonic3461! Hope you enjoyed and Superchargers will be following this, if not later if i can get to it. See ya next time!^^**


End file.
